Disco Inferno
by Chezza3009
Summary: Its the 70's and Michonne is a bar manager of the hottest club in Atlanta. What happens when a tragic event forces Michonne to step up? Rick is an officer who has a case to solve. Does this have anything to do with someone from her past? This is a Richonne story. set in AU. This is different then the usual set up. Crime story/hurt/comfort.
1. She should have known better

**Authors' note:**

Soo there was a post on Tumblr and I kept scrolling past then coming back and I thought about, how would it be with Rick and Michonne and team family in the 70's? So my mind went into overdrive. That inspired me for this, I hope you like it. I don't know what this is yet, but were starting in the 70's. Think very starsky and hutch inspiration.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **She Should Have Known Better**

 **5 years ago...**

Michonne stepped off the train in her tan open toed thick soles. She was greeted by the warm Atlanta heat and to the sounds of hustle and bustle of the city. There were groups of girls stood around laughing. There were groups of guys chatting being loud. There were people stood listening to music through a cassette player. Michonne smiled, as Atlanta by far has been her favourite city to visit in the past.

She pulled her gold Aviator sunglasses down, closing her eyes for a second and basking in the summer glory. Michonne had two dark brown leather suitcases in each of her hands.

Opening her eyes Michonne turned to the voice who was shouting her, smiling widely. Dropping her suitcases on the side walk, she opened her arms wide for the person who called her name.

"Aunt Michonne."

Michonne was greeted by her godson and Lori Mitchell. Lori was a long- time friend from high school.

"Hey baby," she pulled Carl into a hug and crouched down to his level. Michonne took a step back, looking at his young face.

" _Pop"_ she placed a finger on his cute button nose, causing him to smile.

Carl looked he had grown up since the last time she had seen him. He was around 4 years old now. Carl had dark brown wavy hair, and he was wearing a multi coloured shirt and some shorts. He looked adorable.

Michonne loved that smile and she had missed it.

"I bet you're still ticklish," she said.

"No I am not." He laughed. She raised her eyebrow up, and started ticking him underneath his sides causing him to laugh.

"I think somebody is telling fibs to me." She placed both of her hands on the side of his waist. He was still laughing.

Then Michonne looked up at her best friend Lori. She looked tired, frail. She looked different from the last time she had seen her, which was over a year ago. Her once long dark brown hair, had lost its natural colour. She had always been thin, but now she looked even thinner. The clothes she was wearing was hanging off her small frame. Michonne stood up and spoke.

"You ok?" Michonne looked up, her brown eyes scanning over her gaunt face.

"You're not sick are you?" her voice was low.

"No, I am fine."

"Just haven't had much sleep recently. Been tired with working." Lori wrapped her arms around herself.

Michonne nodded.

"Honestly Chonne I am fine." She raised her hand slightly, dismissing any more comments about her appearance.

"You look great by the way," Lori gestured to the outfit that Michonne was wearing. Michonne always looked fashionable. Everything she picked always suited her so well.

Michonne was wearing an off the shoulder cream top with floaty sleeves. The white colour contrasting against her skin tone. She also had on a dark denim blue skirt with buttons down the front, which showed of her toned dark legs. A tan leather jacket completed of her outfit. Michonne was supporting a dark brown curly afro, and she was also wearing big hooped silver earrings which complemented her look. Her makeup was always natural, only wearing a bright red lipstick, on her perfect plump lips.

"Ok. And thank you," Michonne smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you settled and, drop you off at your new apartment." Lori grabbed one of her suitcases and Michonne grabbed the other. With her right hand she held onto Carl's little hand, watching as Lori walked off ahead.

But Lori was hiding a dark secret. Michonne knew Lori was lying about something and she prayed it wasn't anything she couldn't get herself out of. Lori knew that Michonne had known she was lying to her. Pulling her from her thoughts was Carl who was telling her all about school and his best friend Patrick. They headed out of the station and into Lori's car; where Michonne was to start her new life in the busy city of Atlanta.

* * *

 **1 year later...**

Over the last year, since moving to Atlanta, Michonne had been very busy. She had her own apartment, she got a job, and Michonne had made lots of new friends. These friends included Maggie and Andrea, who she had met in a club one night. They ended up turning out to be her best friends.

Andrea was rude sometimes and she didn't mean to be, but she was just very direct. She is very clever and knows how to get what she wants. Andrea is also one of the funniest people she has met. Where as Maggie is the complete opposite of Andrea. They both balanced each other out. Maggie is very chatty, loud, and she always likes to talk, but she's also kind and caring.

Michonne, Maggie, and Andrea have all became very popular on the club scene over the last year.

Michonne was lying in bed next to her lover Negan. They met one night when she was in one of his clubs called _"The Sanctuary"_. The bartender was moving painfully slow. _Poor girl._ So Michonne climbed over the bar, poured herself a drink, and downed it in one go. She then, started serving the many impatient customers. When Negan first saw what she did, he was amazed. He liked her confidence and the skills that she had to offer. There was nothing sexier than a woman with confidence.

"You," he pointed at Michonne.

She looked up at him, whilst mixing drinks, with a smirk across her face.

"Have some beach ball- sized lady- nuts- and I like it!" he grinned at her.

"Hmmm, now that is what I call a fine woman."

Michonne became the club and bar manager at _"The Sanctuary"_ from that day going forward.

A few months later that's when they started sleeping together. Negan lavished her with expensive gifts and she couldn't resist his advances anymore. To be honest, he wasn't a bad guy; he was just misunderstood sometimes. Michonne knew that sleeping with the boss had its benefits, like finishing and starting whenever she wanted. But Michonne worked hard to get where she was, so she didn't want it to seem like she only got there by sleeping with the boss.

"Come on girl. You ready to go again?" his hands were roaming over her bare ass.

Michonne started laughing, and then her home phone started ringing. Michonne leaned over him, twirling the cord around her brightly painted finger nails.

Negan was nibbling on her neck.

"Hello?" she was still giggling.

" _You need to get to the hospital"_ the woman's voice spoke.

"What. Why?"

Michonne shrugged Negan off her, sitting up and covering herself with the cotton bed sheet. He knitted his eyebrows together but Negan couldn't hear anything of the conversation. He just knew it sounded serious by the look of Michonne's facial expressions.

"OMG, I will be right there!" Michonne slammed her phone down on the receiver. She stared at the vibrant wallpaper in front of her, tears in her eyes forming.

"What's wrong baby?" Negan asked.

"I -I need to get to the hospital. Can you drop me off?" she struggled to get out.

"Yeah, ok. Tell me what happened?"

"I will. On the way, when we get in the car."

Michonne leapt out of bed, throwing on her bell-bottomed jeans, and white crop top, and grabbing her platforms.

Negan got dressed pulling on his denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt and putting his denim jacket on and his platform boots. They left her apartment building, heading out onto the street.

Panic was starting to set in as she climbed into Negan's green Ford Capri. They made their way over to Grady memorial hospital, where Michonne explained to Negan what the phone call was about.

* * *

They parked outside of Grady Memorial Hospital. Michonne got out first and ran through the main entrance. She was greeted by the woman at the receptionist desk. _Sarah._ Michonne gave her name to Sarah and the details about the patient who she was after. The receptionist directed her down to the corridor, telling her to follow the signs. Michonne thanked the woman before heading off.

Michonne made her way down into the hospital and pushed through the hospital doors together in both of her hands, with Negan following close behind her.

Michonne took in the scenery before she noticed the smell of disinfectant in the air. The hospital corridor was stuffy and warm. The walls were painted a magnolia colour, and the floor was a slate grey; a welcome contrast against her purple platforms. On the ceiling were those polystyrene squares, which lay on a white grid frame.

Bed trolleys lined the corridors and doctors and nurses were going about their day. The pictures on the walls were cheap print,, of uplifting scenes. The prints were trying to make the hospital, a more pleasant experience. But, to Michonne, they were failing at this very moment in time. Negan was trailing behind her, keeping a slight distance.

They walked into the dull waiting room area, where there were other families waiting. She was greeted by Andrea and Maggie, both of whom had been crying also.

"I thought she stopped. She told me she stopped." Michonne spoke, her eyes looking towards the ceiling, and filling with tears.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too Michonne." Andrea softly spoke.

"When was the last time had you seen her?"

"Oh, I don't know. About a few weeks ago maybe? I've been so busy with the club and then Negan. I just..."

"Michonne this isn't your fault." Andrea said.

"I could have helped her. I could have saved her. I could have..." Michonne placed both of her hands on her knees, half bending down. She felt sick suddenly, the smell of disinfectant lingering on her clothes.

"She should have known better!" she raised her voice slightly.

"How selfish, could she have been to leave... Oh god. Where is he?" She wiped the tears from her brown eyes, with the backs of her hands.

"He's in the next room, with social services." Maggie spoke, rubbing the side of Michonne's arm.

"He was there when she..." Maggie started to trail off. She was interrupted when Michonne ran past Andrea and Maggie into one of the waiting rooms. She couldn't listen to what they were just about to tell her.

Michonne ran into the next waiting room where she saw Carl sitting with a middle aged woman in her late 40's, with a perm. She was wearing a navy- blue blazer and pencil skirt combination, with a white oversized shirt collar underneath. Michonne was watching Carl colour in a drawing, using different colour crayons. Her heart felt like it was breaking just watching him. He looked so innocent, so unfazed by what's just happened. Carl was too young to know the effect that this will eventually impact on him.

"Aunt Michonne," he ran up to her smiling.

Michonne crouched down on to her heels, stroking the side of his face, looking into the boy with warm Hazel eyes staring back at her.

Michonne stroked the side of his face with her thumb, pulling him into a hug.

Negan, Maggie and Andrea stood back, and watched the interaction between Michonne and Carl. Maggie and Andre were holding hands and tears slipped from the corners of their eyes. Negan placed his hands in his trouser pockets and dropped his head to the ground, sliding his shoe sole across the flooring.

"Yes baby, I got you now." She placed a protective hand on the back of his dark brown hair rocking him from side to side.

"Michonne's got you now."

She placed kisses on the side of his cheek. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

* * *

 **Authors' note:** Not sure where the hell I think of this stuff from? This scene is very important to what happens eventually in other chapters. I wanted to try something different in how everything all starts from the beginning and not the typical Rick, Lori and Carl scenario.

I can promise no more Negan and Michonne interaction as a couple, so sorry about that. But he will be involved in the story going forward someway and how. – There will be flashbacks in other chapters as well.

Please leave a review I would love to know your thoughts chapter 2 will be posted soon.


	2. Disco Inferno

**Authors note:**

I don't know how many chapters this will be nothing to big. We will see where this takes us.

Thank for all the reviews so far, there is some questions that need to be answered. I know with in reference to where is Rick? We meet Rick this chapter. Michonne is very different in this but it's the 70's and everything was very different.

* * *

 _Dance, Boogie Wonderland_

 _Ha, ha, dance_

 _Boogie Wonderland_

 _Sounds fly through the night; I chase my_

 _Vinyl dreams to Boogie Wonderland_

 _I find my romance when I start to dance in_

 _Boogie Wonderland_

 _Boogie Wonderland – Earth, Wind &Fire_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disco Inferno**

 **5 years later...**

It was the late 70's on a Friday night, and the song " _Boogie Wonderland"_ played through the speakers at the club _"Disco Inferno"._ There was a multifaceted silver mirror ball reflecting purple, green, and blue lights, over the dance floor and throughout the club.

Michonne was working in the bar " _Disco Inferno_ " as a manager. She had been a manager for three years. Michonne had worked in the bar scene, since she was about twenty years old and now being twenty -nine, she had been in the profession for nearly a decade.

She fully enjoyed her job most days, but sometimes working with intoxicated customers and knowing how to handle them was a bit much. Michonne did like that she got to customize new drinks and make any changes to the club whenever she wanted. Michonne ran the bar. She had a boss but this was her bar and everybody in the bar scene knew that. Friday, Saturday and Sunday were the busiest nights with people cuing up to be inside. Her bouncer, Tyreese, guarded the door. On Fridays, the club became the most popular roller disco downtown Atlanta.

She worked with her best girlfriends, Andrea, Maggie, Sasha and Rosita. Wherever she went they followed her, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Michonne met Sasha one night a few years ago when she was DJing at one of the clubs she used to work for. Sasha is small, pretty with soft naturally curly hair, which she always worn down. Sasha is also fierce, reasonable, and she has a no nonsense attitude; which sometimes gets her into trouble. But beneath it all, lies loyalty, and compassion, for her very best friends.

Michonne was standing behind the bar serving drinks. She was dancing and singing the lyrics to the songs that were playing. She was dancing with the head barman, Jesus, whose real name was Paul Rovia. But people called him Jesus because of his western resemblance to the religious figure, Jesus Christ.

Jesus was very good looking, with light brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He is also one of Michonne's closest friends and trusted confident. Jesus is smart, friendly, and polite and makes friends with anybody he meets.

" _Stayin alive_ ," by the Bee Gees _-_ started to blast through the speakers in the club, from the DJ booth.

" _Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man: no time to talk, Music loud and woman warm, I've been kicked around,"_ Michonne and Jesus sang together, looking at each other.

" _Since I was born, and now it's alright, its okay, and you may look the other way_ ,"

They both looked the opposite way, then turning back to each other and singing.

" _We can try to understand, The New York Times effect on man."_

Michonne and Jesus turned to the side bumping their hips, together gently and dancing back to back. They still were singing together. She started clicking both of her fingers to the music. Her afro bobbing up and down when she shook her head to the side.

Tonight, Michonne was wearing an orange crop top, with embroidery stitched detailing, showing off her toned stomach. She was wearing bell- bottomed denim blue jeans, which hugged her curves perfectly. She was wearing a brightly coloured head scarf which supported her Afro. She finished her look with gold hooped earrings and a gold cuff on her arm.

Michonne was awaiting the arrival of a special officer, who she had promised a dance. So she wanted to make sure she looked hot tonight for him.

Michonne was in a very good mood, until she saw her ex boyfriend Mike sitting at her bar with his friend Terry. Her and Mike dated on and off for about a year, but that was two years ago. Mike was young, immature and with what happened in her life, she was forced to grow up. He wasn't ready to give her what she needed, as she needed stability. Michonne had no clue why he was still hanging around her work establishment.

"Can I order a drink from you?" Mike shouted over the music, trying to grab her attention.

"No!" she said wiping the bar down with a wet cloth, clicking her tongue against her teeth.

"How did you even get in?"

Mike was about to speak but she walked away from him before he could answer. Dancing past her barman Jesus, and grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge. Michonne danced with the beer bottles in her hand; placing them on the bar and smiling at the men buying the drinks. Michonne took the 20 -dollar bill out of the guy's hands, keeping the tip. She knew this would annoy Mike that they were getting served and he wasn't.

* * *

Michonne looked up from drying her hands on the towel; noticing that at the end of the bar was another man, destined to drive her crazy tonight.

"OMG. What is it tonight... arsehole night?" she rolled her eyes, and muttered under her breath.

"Holy shit! What are you doing hanging around here?" Negan looked to Mike.

Mike was just about to speak before Negan beat him to it.

"Yeah Mike. I don't fucking care!" Negan walked away from him, heading down the other end of the bar to where Michonne was serving.

"Why is he still hanging around here? Thought you two broke up?" He said laughing and pointing his thumb towards Mike.

"We did, and everyone says the same about you," she smirked, whist pouring the bottle of gin into a high ball glass over ice. Michonne garnished the drink with a slice of lime; handing it over to one of her regulars, taking the money off the bar.

Negan rolled his eyes, watching Michonne move around the bar, placing the money in the cash register.

"We do business, and we go way back. Anyways Chonne..."

"Michonne!" she inserted.

"Ok, Michonne." Negan flashed his signature smile, stepping back on his heels. He loved her feisty attitude.

"Now that's my girl! The one I love,"

"You know if I wasn't married... Hot damn! It should have been you. Why was it not you?"

"I am not your girl and it won't ever be again. _Ever._ How is Lucille?"

Whilst Negan was talking to her, she was making drinks and serving customers. This was normally the quiet period; they called it the calm before the storm.

"Fine. Anyways I am not here to talk about the old ball and chain." He stomped his foot and leaned on the bar.

Negan was tall and he had jet black hair which now had whisks of grey coming through on the side of his side burns. He was very good at talking the talk, and walking the walk. He was highly intelligent, charismatic, sarcastic and at times quite manipulative. But he was a brilliant and had a strong business mind; that's why he was so successful.

Negan was her ex-boyfriend she dated when she first moved to Atlanta 5 years ago. They had dated for 2 years and he was the one that got her into the bar scene. Negan wasn't a selfish boyfriend, at least not at first; he was great, kind and funny. When Michonne went through a very difficult patch, he started to only think of himself and what was in his trousers. He then became very secretive. Michonne was thankful he gave her chance to get into what she loved doing, but that was it. No matter how many advances and passes he made, or how suggestive he would get over the last few years, she didn't want to go back, especially now that she had met a certain officer.

"No, what are you here for?" she stopped in front of him.

"I am here to have fun tonight, hoping you could be a part of that," he grinned.

Michonne pretended to choke on air.

"I am working. And even if I wasn't, it would be a no!"

"Alright, just give me my damn usual." he tutted.

Michonne poured Negan's usual of whiskey on the rocks; taking the money out of his hand and placing it in the cash register.

Negan knew she couldn't be contained or be controlled. He knew that it was going to take someone special to break down those walls and barriers she held up. Negan walked away from the bar with his friend and business partner, Simon, taking a seat in their usual spot.

Michonne walked over leaning into Jesus, leaning into his ear before speaking.

"Remind me to fire Ty, if he keeps letting the trash in." She spoke to him smiling.

Jesus laughed and nodded his head at her.

Michonne turned back to look at Mike shaking his head. He stood up still trying to catch another barman's attention. Tyreese was a pretty good bouncer so she had no idea why he let Mike in. She reminded herself to talk to him later about it.

Michonne went back to pouring more drinks for waiting customers, dancing to the music as she served. She looked out onto the dance floor at Andrea twirling around in her skates, with Maggie.

Andrea's blonde hair was in loose wavy curls. She was wearing a black top, with white hot pants on. And wearing light- blue knee high socks. Andrea was skating in her bright baby Pink skates, blowing bubble gum with every turn she took.

Maggie looked like one of the Charlie angles girls. She was wearing a motif t-shirt with some slogan about power and peace on it. She was also wearing her dark blue denim, high- waisted flared jeans. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. She was in her white skates with hot pink wheels skating around the many tables, and picking up empty beer bottles and glasses.

* * *

 **1 hour later...**

Rick walked into the club with his best friend and partner Shane Walsh. Spotting Michonne behind the bar when he first walked in, he let out a small smile, heading over towards her.

The first time Rick saw Michonne was 6 months ago. He was on his way to the supermarket picking up lunch with Shane and he accidently bumped into her knocking all her groceries out of her hands.

* * *

 ***** Flashback *****

Shane and Rick were walking through the parking lot of a supermarket grabbing something for their lunch. They were too busy in their conversation that Rick didn't see someone as he knocked himself into them.

"Oh, I am sorry ma'am"

Rick said as he bent down and collected all the contents that had just fallen out of the bag, even the tin can of food that had rolled of down the parking lot. He came back over and he looked up at the woman in question. He felt as if his heart had stopped in that second.

Rick couldn't help but scan his eyes down her body. The woman stood before him had the biggest brown dough eyes he had ever seen. She had long thick black eyelashes. She had plumpest lips he had seen on a woman. Her figure from what he could make out looked curvy in all the right places. Rick slowly dragged his eyes back up her body. Pulling him out of his daze was the woman in question.

"It's ok, officer Rick?" she spoke, looking at his name badge.

"Who- ...who's off-ice-r officer Ri-ck, Rick?" he said stuttering.

She laughed out loud.

"Are you not officer Rick?" She pointed her head towards him.

He nodded, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I am. Rick. Sorry. Rick Grimes. Officer Rick Grimes." He leaned in and tried to shake her hand but forgot that their hands were full.

Rick looked up towards Shane who was shaking his head at him. Shane looked on from the side shaking his head at his buddy for being clumsy and flapping around her. He was embarrassing sometimes he thought. The way Rick was acting and stuttering around her, you would think that he hadn't been in a presence of a gorgeous woman before.

"I am Michonne."

"Michonne, it's nice to meet you."

She introduced herself as Michonne and Rick liked her name, even more so Michonne liked the way her name simply rolled off Rick's tongue.

Rick had noticed that when she smiled, her big brown eyes would light up.

"Come on let's get these back to your car,"

Rick had helped Michonne carry all of her items back to her car, as the brown paper bag had ripped.

Michonne lead Rick over to her car, where she just about managed to open the trunk of her car and they both placed the items inside. Once that was done, she turned to look at Rick.

They stood there chatting for a few minutes, ignoring both Shane and the blonde- haired woman talking to him. Both of them were watching the interaction from the side.

"I think your buddy likes my girl?" she said looking at Rick and Michonne. She turned her eyes away from them and looked at the man standing next to her.

"Yeah, he does. He's embarrassing," he laughed.

"I am Andrea."

"Shane. Officer Shane Walsh," he said looking down And giving her a wink. Andrea turned her eyes away, Shane was very charming.

Michonne had told Rick where she worked and that it's a roller skate disco every Friday.

"You skate?" she asked.

He tilted his head to the side, moving his hands to his hips.

"A little,"

She smiled.

"Well good, stop by. I will see you soon. ANDREA." Michonne shouted.

"That's Andrea by the way, my best friend," she said as she stepped inside her car.

"Hi." Andrea waved when she got inside of Michonne's car.

"Hey Andrea." Rick replied.

Michonne reversed and rolled her window down.

"Bye officer Rick. That's your name still right?" she smirked, teasing him.

Rick watched her drive away. Michonne had captivated his heart and soul. Shane walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I am in love," Rick whispered.

"Man, you were embarrassing and clumsy. I hope she gives you a chance for your sake." Shane laughed to himself.

A few nights later, on a Friday, evening he stopped by the club and he watched Michonne in action.

Rick watched as she was dancing on the dance floor with her skates. She kept gliding past him, as fast as the wind; everything she did he caught a whiff of her fruitful scent. He knew he had to have a taste of her.

The way the disco lights would glimmer and shine off her exotic skin, the glistening of sweat beads that formed, on her arms. He wanted to admit that he wanted to see her sweat in other places, where they would be alone and preferably naked.

She was performing with Andrea who he recognised and another woman he didn't. They all had some serious moves out there.

Michonne was crossing her legs, turning around and skating backwards past Rick. She was smiling those pearly white teeth at him. Her hands moving freely around her body.

Rick loved the way her blue denim shorts perfectly hugged her, and the way she shook and bounced her arse when she went around. It started to stir things in him. He swore that she was doing it on purpose, teasing him. He couldn't stop looking after that. He wouldn't have said he was an arse man, but after that day with, her he wanted to be her man. Michonne had her dark strong legs on show and when she raised her right leg in the air, holding it straight next to her head. Rick nearly lost it there and then biting onto his knuckle. The way her curves danced to the beat of the music, had Rick memorised.

He had been with women but not many women, but Michonne intrigued him. There was no one for him from that day going forward.

 ***** End of flashback *****

* * *

Pulling him out of his trance was that honey voice.

"Hey officer you ready for that dance?"

"I've got 20 minutes. My break starts now."

Rick took a hold of Michonnes's hand, leading her to the dance floor and leaving Mike sitting at the bar in shock.

"You look nice tonight," Rick leaned into Michonne's ear.

"Thank you."

They both skated past Negan leaving him to question who the hell this guy was with Michonne. Negan had recognized him a few times around the club over the last few months, now he knew why.

Michonne looked up to Sasha, who was in the DJ booth. She put her thumb up to her, as the sign for her- to change the music to.

" _Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel"_ by Tavares.

On the dance floor, Michonne was teaching Rick some more of her tricks. Rick was thinking Michonne was most certainly his angel.

She skated off ahead, with Rick finally catching up. He came up behind her and grabbing onto her waist, he ground his pelvis into her rounded bottom. His hot breath breathing on her neck, causing shivers down her spine.

Rick spun her around and pulled Michonne even closer to him so that their foreheads were touching. Michonne knew that her break was nearly up and that the song was coming to an end.

She only had a 20- minute break and with what she had planned for Rick, it was going to take longer than 20 minutes and it wouldn't be on the dance floor in her club.

Michonne moved her hands to the back of Rick's head, pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss. They moved from side to side, until Michonne broke from their embrace.

"See you tonight?"

"Yeah." his southern drawl was raspy.

Rick moved his fingers to his mouth, knowing that her red berry lipstick was now on his lips. He watched her skate back to the bar. Rick skated back to his best friend Shane, who was sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room. He was admiring Andrea, who was skating circles around him. Shane didn't have any talent in skating because he couldn't, he had two left feet. But if you asked him, he had talent in other areas that more than made up for it.

Michonne skated off back to the bar. Maggie was there dropping off the empty glasses from her tray.

"Things were starting to get pretty steamy back there, huh?" she smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"I can't believe you haven't slept with him yet,"

"How long has it been? Like 6 months?" Jesus asked.

Michonne had to trust Rick, before she went any further with him. As she wouldn't be just letting him into her life. She would be letting him into someone else's too. She wanted to take things slow with Rick there was something about him.

"We're not seeing each other you know," she replied.

"Does he know that?" Maggie answered.

Michonne smiled to herself as she sat off to the side taking her skates off and pulling her boots back on. Rick and Michonne weren't in an exclusive relationship. They had been on a couple dates, and they had kissed, but nothing more. No matter how many times they both had wanted to take it further.

She took a sip from her glass of gin and tonic from the bar.

"I am going to give my main man a quick ring," Michonne said going down into the corridor where the phone was.

Maggie turned to Mike who was sitting at the bar watching Michonne walk off.

"Dream on Mike, Chonne, She aint never getting back with you," Maggie said whilst placing more drinks onto her tray. She skated off without giving Mike a chance to reply.

Michonne picked up the receiver and placing it to her ear and she dialled a number. After a few rings there was that voice, she smiled.

"Hey baby, you ok?"

" _Yeah,"_

"Good. Did school go ok?"

" _Yeah. but I got math homework."_

"Oh no, you did? I will help you on Sunday, promise."

" _Don't forget I am staying at Patrick's tomorrow night"_

"I know, I haven't forgotten. I will see you tomorrow afternoon before my shift. Well my breaks up soon and its getting late. Goodnight, you be good."

" _Goodnight – I love you mum,"_

"I love you too. Sweet dreams baby. Ok, go put aunt Rosita on the line,"

"Hey, he's still ok staying with you tonight, right?"

" _Yeah you go have fun, you deserve it. I want all the details though tomorrow,"_ Rosita laughed.

"Ok, sure usual place? Around lunch time? Thanks again, give him a kiss from me, bye" Michonne smiled.

" _I will. Bye."_

Michonne ended the call, placing it back on the receiver.

Michonne was thankful for her best friend Rosita helping out tonight. Michonne met Rosita four years ago outside of a club, when she was having an argument with her boyfriend at the time. Breaking the fight up and taking her inside to calm her down, they got on well and chatted about everything. Rosita came to work for Michonne from that day forward.

Rick had left not that long afterwards, as he was coming back later to pick her up when her night shift had ended.

Michonne went to check on the rest of _"Disco Inferno"._ She made her first stop at the toilets where a girl was being sick over the toilet.

"Oh no. Come on sweetie, I think you have had enough."

Michonne pulled back her hair, trying not to heave herself. She couldn't stand the smell or the sight of any sick no matter how many times she had seen it over the years. Michonne helped the blonde woman outside and put her in a taxi and sent her home.

Michonne pulled out a cigarette and lighter from her packet and lighting the cigarette up.

"Ty, what did I tell you about letting the trash in?"

He looked at her confused. Tyreese was a big man who's strong, wise, and very compassionate to others. He was a bit too nice sometimes.

"Mike, He's banned. Don't let him in again." She said, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Ok, Michonne. I am sorry!" Tyreese held his hands up, with a smile on his face.

"Next time, I fire your ass. If I see him in my club." She blew out smoke from her mouth, wrapping her free arm around her chest.

"And then, you will have to explain to your sister why I fired you," she took another drag from her cigarette, laughing. And flicking the ash to the side.

"And you know Sasha is crazy. It is why Daryl keeps his damn distance from here, these days." They both laughed together.

After about 5 minutes, Michonne checked her watch on her wrist and her break was over. She took a few more drags, before placing the end of the cigarette in an ash tray.

* * *

Michonne spent the next few hours serving customers, tidying tables, and chatting with customers. 12.30 am came and it was time for the club to close. Maggie, Sasha, Andrea, and Jesus, all tidied the bar, cleaned tables, and re- stocked the fridges for the next night. Michonne counted up the takings for the day and sealing them away in the safe. They had had another busy night as _Disco Inferno_ was thriving. It was just a little after 1 am when they had finished. Michonne let everyone out first, turning the club lights off behind her for the night, and locking the doors shut.

"Have fun tonight. We want to know everything tomorrow, well today." Andrea laughed, whilst walking backwards.

Michonne stood outside on the pavement lighting a cigarette, watching her friends walk away. She was smiling to herself at what Andrea said, whilst she waited for her ride to come.

* * *

After a few minutes of nothing but an eerie silence, and the trees blowing in the wind. Michonne heard the sound of a car roaring down the street. She turned her head to the side towards the direction she thought it was coming from.

She saw Rick's midnight blue Gran Torino car speeding down the street. Screeching to a hold in front of her.

Michonne stepped in the car leaning over and placing a kiss on Rick's lips, slipping her tongue inside. She pulled back opening her eyes and looking at Rick who licked his lips, smiling at him.

"How was work?" Rick asked, as he put his car into drive and sped off down the road heading towards Michonne's apartment.

"Good. I had to deal with Negan and Mike tonight, again," she answered.

Rick snarled, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Two names and two exes Rick didn't like hearing about. Negan, who was too damn cocky for Rick's liking and he never understood why Michonne associated herself with him. And Mike. Rick didnt event want to think about Mike. He doesn't get why he's still hanging around her. Even though Rick and Michonne weren't official, Rick was very protective of Michonne.

She could see the shift in his facial expressions, so she placed a hand on his bicep squeezing tightly. He turned to look at her and her smile, softened his mood. Rick didn't want them to ruin his night, now morning with Michonne.

* * *

After pulling up at Michonne's apartment and parking his car, they climbed out. Rick placed his hands within Michonne's, their fingers intertwined, and swinging their arms together. Reaching the building and pressing for the lift, they both walked inside with Rick standing behind Michonne, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed kisses on her exposed neck, and she closed her eyes getting lost in Rick's touch. After the elevator pinged they both stepped out, walking down the brown corridor, where they stood outside Michonne's apartment door. She fumbled with her keys in the lock.

They both walked through the front door. This was the first time Rick had been inside Michonne's apartment, she flicked on the switch where they were greeted by her two cats. One was a black cat and the other a ginger cat. They both were meowing, and purring around their legs.

"They are called moon, and shine. Moon is the black cat and Shine is the ginger one," she said, as she closed her front door.

"Do you like cats?" she asked, placing her bag on the cloak stand.

"No. I am more of a dog person, but I can get used to them for you," Rick nuzzled his face in Michonne's neck causing her to giggle.

"I need to feed them otherwise they will just keep meowing all morning, and we don't want to be disturbed... do we?" she rubbed her fingers through the scruff of his beard.

Rick was grinning from ear to ear as he dropped his gaze to the floor and spoke.

"No, no we don't," he said as he looked back up at her. Rick's blue eyes were starting to distract Michonne from her task.

She ran to the kitchen turning on the light, grabbing the cat food from the cupboard and filling both bowls up. Placing the packet in the bin and then turning the kitchen lights off. Michonne jogged back over to Rick, pulling her jacket off, placing it on the couch behind her. She caught her lips with Rick's in a kiss that quickly became passionate. Pulling her lips away she spoke between re -capturing her lips with his.

"I will give you a tour, in the morning. Promise. But first..."

Rick nodded wrapping his hands around her waist, gliding his hands down to her bum cheeks where he grabbed both of them tight in his hands. He had wanted to have a feel for a while now and he couldn't wait to see her ample arse with no clothes on. Michonne let out a loud moan; Rick pushed his pelvic area, into hers as they continued to kiss. Michonne leaned over in Rick's arms and turned the lights off.

Rick picked her up carrying her through her apartment, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection through her jeans. Michonne rotated her hips over his bulge, where he gripped her tighter.

"The bedroom, It's the second door on the left," she said in between kisses.

They walked through the beaded curtains, and Michonne was still kissing on Rick's lips. Her hands running through the back of his wavy hair, she lightly tugged on the ends. Finding that this was one of her favourite places for her hands to be.

Rick placed Michonne on her bed and she started to undress quickly. Taking off her shoes and throwing them on the floor, she pulled her top off over her head and flung is somewhere in her bedroom. Michonne unzipped her jeans and pulled them down her toned thighs; as she did her breasts were bouncing. Rick was watching Michonne and it was like it was in slow motion for him.

"Rick." Michonne breathed, as she removed her black lace thong down her legs. She noticed that he wasn't getting undressed as he was too busy watching Michonne.

Rick got undressed tugging his shirt of his toned forearms; he unzipped his denim jeans and pulled them down his muscular thighs, along with his blue boxers. He stepped out of them, kicking them behind him where he stood in front of Michonne in all his naked glory.

* * *

Michonne raised her eyebrow at Rick. She was amazed by his length. He had some impressive inches on him. He was uncircumcised with a nice thick girth. He was standing at attention for her. She bit down on her lip. Michonne kneeled on the edge of her bed motioning for Rick to walk towards her and he did. They both were looking into each other's eyes as Rick walked over to her, stopping in front of her. Rick bent down and cupped her chin in his hands hungrily kissing her mouth. Michonne ran her hands up the top of his thighs where she took a hold of his erection. The warmth from her hand causing a reaction from Rick. He let out a gasp of air, pulling his lips away from Michonne's. He watched her move her hands slowly and lightly at first up and down, using his own pre cum to lube himself. She started to increase pressure of her grip and lightly squeezed.

"Ohhh"

Rick opened his mouth slightly watching Michonne. Then he tipped his head back and closed his eyes when she wrapped her warm, moist mouth around the tip of his penis head. Rick ran his hands through his hair. Michonne started slowly at first, exploring with her tongue and mouth all over him.

"Ohhh that's so good Michonne," Rick groaned, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

Michonne never expected Rick to be a vocal lover in bed, but the more he was moaning and talking, it was making her dripping wet and turning her on. She couldn't wait for him to be inside her finally.

Rick looked back down at Michonne as she looked up with her big brown eyes, her looking at him was nearly his undoing.

Michonne relaxed her throat taking more of him in, she started to suck Rick deeper. She pushed down humming onto his shaft, loosening her throat. Michonne wrapped her fingers around him moving her head backwards and forwards. She released him from her mouth and she started to kiss, lick and suck on his balls. Michonne then placed her lips back on his length finding a rhythm between her mouth and hand.

Rick was squirming underneath her and starting to tense, he didn't want to cum in her mouth even though he was close.

"You're going to have to stop," Rick just about managed to get out.

She gently ran her tongue down from the top to the base, one more time removing her lips and tongue.

Rick gently pushed Michonne back onto the bed and climbed on top of her kissing her lips.

He kissed down her collarbone, kissing each breast and sucking on her hard nipples, Michonne was wriggling underneath him. She needed that contact with him. He continued down her body alternating between kissing, licking, and sucking on her flesh. Michonne laced her fingers back through his curls pushing his head down; she needed to feel his mouth on her folds.

Rick chuckled to himself as he knew what she wanted. Without denying her any longer he came down to the lower part of her body, she had a perfect landing strip with just a little patch of hair, where the top of her clit peeked out.

Rick kissed her inner thighs and licked, he could tell she was getting impatient as she was moaning with anticipation.

She gasped so loud when he took that first lick. He then covered his lips tenderly sucking her juices. He began licking her lightly with the tip of his tongue and using a lot of pressure. Rick then covered her clit in his mouth, sucking it gently. He then went to start swirling his tongue back around her clit.

"Ohhhh"

Rick was making noises against her pussy as if he couldn't get enough of what she was giving him. He wasn't just licking her he was eating up every inch of her.

Michonne started pushing her breasts in the air and rising her hips off the bed as her left hand gripped the edge of the bed. Her left leg was raised with her foot on the bed, and where Rick had her right leg opened wide they were holding hands.

Rick had his tongue buried deep in her sweet, wet pussy.

Michonne felt like she needed to catch her breath. Rick's thick tongue, his pink pouty lips, his beard brushing against her inner thighs. It was all working her to that orgasm. Then he pushed two fingers inside her walls sliding in and out as he continued to flick across her clit. Rick then went to kissing her folds as he pumped two fingers in and out. Michonne curled her toes, her eyes rolled back and she started to shake. Rick had hit that unknown place within her, causing her to erupt.

"Ohhh God. There... Keep going there... please Rick," she begged.

Rick kept going until Michonne's climax had ended. Removing his fingers slowly and twirling his tongue a few more times over her slippery folds. He was drinking up all her cum as he moaned into her pussy. Rick never knew it could taste or feel this good.

Rick kissed back up Michoone's body and slowly got up off the bed, standing at the edge of her bed looking down at her. She pressed her thighs together, with her hands behind her head.

"Rick that was... I can't even describe," she shuddered at the thought.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Michonne sat up, as Rick grabbed her foot dragging her to the end of the bed.

"That was so good... better than good," she sighed.

He leaned in and kissed her lips, as she moved her hands through the scruff of his beard. Massaging his tongue with hers and placing a few more long kisses on her lips before he spoke.

"Lean back," she slowly nodded Michonne laid back down on her back, and Rick pulled her lower bottom half near to the edge of the bed.

Her legs high and spread open, Rick rubbed his thumb over her clit down to her opening, spreading her juices over herself. Michonne was still tingling from her orgasm and whimpered from Rick's touch.

"Mmmm" she moaned.

Rick pinned Michonne's left leg back over his shoulder and he opened her wide for him. With her other leg Michonne draped it around his waist. Rick stroked himself a few times before he spoke.

"Watch me. Watch me enter you Michonne," Rick looked down at her magnificent naked body. Pinching her nipples between his fingers. She sat up on her elbows looking as he entered her, he put in the tip of the head first. He could feel a slight pressure around him. Michonne was clenching her muscles around him. Rick pushed in inch by inch until he was all the way in. Michonne rolled her eyes back in her head and fell back down on the bed.

Rick started giving Michonne slow, deep thrusts at first.

"Michonne, baby you feel- amazing,"

"Does it feel good?" he asked.

"So, good Rick," she muttered.

"Do you want more?"

"Hmmm," she moaned out.

"Turn around Michonne," he growled.

Rick pulled himself out and saw her wetness coating him. It felt heavenly to be inside of her core so he wanted to be back inside her soon.

He turned Michonne over grabbing his hands on her waist; she was on her knees that were, spread out. Rick bent down and licked her from behind. On his way to standing on his feet, he saw that arse that he had wanted to see for so long, he bit down on each cheek. When a moan slipped from her lips, e slapped each of her cheeks.

Rick then stood up behind Michonne and spread her bum cheeks wide watching himself re-enter her soaking wet folds. Rick loved how Michonne took every inch of him.

Rick gripped his fingers and squeezed tight as he started to pick his pace up. With every fast movement he made, he was causing her cheeks to jiggle in his hands.

Rick was holding onto Michonne's hips, pulling her back onto him. Then he would stop all of his movements and hold her in place. He would push a deep thrust into her and Rick would hold it for a few seconds before he started moving again. Every time he did this Michonne cried out.

"Shit, Rick,"

Michonne gripped onto her bed sheets, with her eyes closed. All that could be heard was Rick's grunts' her heavy breathing, and skin slapping against skin. Michonne lightly bit down on her arm. She was starting to feel shaky on her knees.

Rick was scanning his eyes over her smooth defined back. Rick slowed down again.

He wanted to watch Michonne cum, so he pulled out and turned her around quickly on her back and entered her again in one quick motion. It was so quick that it felt like he never left.

Michonne was sighing loudly when Rick started the heavy strokes of movement. He sucked a nipple into his mouth as he continued to work his hips, giving it to Michonne hard. She gripped onto his forearms, with her nails digging into his skin.

Rick placed both of Michonne's legs over his shoulders, pumping into her until they both came together. Rick came first then followed by Michonne who came harder than she had ever done before. Michonne was panting, rolling her head from side to side screaming his name.

"Rick...Rick... Rick... OH RICK."

 _An hour later as Michonne and Rick slept, un-named man washed up on Atlanta beach._

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I wonder who the mystery body is?

Not going to lie don't know where I am going with this for a while. But it will be based around 70s era and some talk about drug usage and that whole decade. So just a warning with that for future chapters. Other characters will eventually be involved.

You would have guessed in this story that Michonne is Carl's mother. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I think it feel right for this story. And more will eventually be talked about what went on how he got in her care. Rick isn't Carl's dad in this story, doesn't mean to say he eventually won't be. We will have to wait and see.

Next chapter- we will see this case that Rick and Shane will be investigating. Carl will also be introduced.

Please leave a review would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. They Found A Body

**Authors note:**

So thank you for all the previous comments and likes and follows and everything else.

Sorry this took so long to update. So let's get back into it...

* * *

 _Automatic, systematic_ _  
_ _Full of colour self contained_ _  
_ _Tuned and gentle to your vibes_ _  
_ _Captivating, stimulating_ _  
_ _She's such a sexy lady_ _  
_ _Filled with space-age design_

 _Dancing Machine – The Jackson 5_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **They Found A Body**

 **Flashback**

 **4 months ago...**

Michonne stood in her full length mirror in her bedroom admiring her outfit.

"So you're going out with Rick tonight?" Carl asked.

"Yes Honey. Do I look good?"

He sat at the edge of Michonne's bed and crossed his legs.

"You look great," he smiled up at his mom.

"Thank you. I am nervous about this date. I am going to drop you off at Maggie and Glenn's on the way. And I will come pick you up in the morning,"

"When will I get to meet him?" Carl asked.

Michonne had told Carl about Rick, and Rick about Carl. To Carl, Rick had seemed like an interesting and "cool" person in the world because he was a cop. She knew he really wanted to meet him.

"Soon, I just need to know he's not-"she was cut off by Carl.

"What. like Mike?"

She laughed as she pulled her top down some more.

"Yeah, I don't think we need to worry. I don't think he is." She replied turning to look at her son.

Michonne was wearing a burnt orange top with a plunging lace v neck. It had a crochet trim around the neckline, with long wide bell sleeves and a ruffled hem at the bottom. She wore a black denim skirt, with her fringed black leather jacket and knee high black leather boots. Placing her gold hoop earrings inside her ears. She applied minimal makeup – just making sure her eyes stood out with a black eye liner and deep cherry lipstick. Michonne dropped Carl off at Maggie and Glenn's for the night.

Michonne had her legs draped loosely over Rick's. He was stroking his hands down the side of her hips.

This was their first kiss and it felt like hours of their lips smacking together. The sounds echoing throughout Rick's quiet living room.

Rick smiled slightly moving forward. He cupped her chin then opening his mouth wide his tongue seeking out hers. She moved her hands to the nape of his neck tangling her fingers through his curls, that were so soft. Michonne could get used to this feeling of running her fingers through his dark head of hair.

He moaned into her mouth as their kisses became hungry and passionate for one another.

Rick pulled her hips down so he was now in between her legs. Michonne could feel his erection between her legs.

"Rick," she softly whispered.

He broke away from the kiss to look at her soft features, he smiled down at her.

"I think someone is getting a little excited."

He had a smug grin on his face knowing she was talking about what was pressed against her inner thighs. Rick got back up on his knees.

"Ok, I will take you home after one more kiss," he begged.

She nodded her head and pulled his lips back onto hers.

After a few more deep kisses Rick made good on his promise dropping Michonne off for the night. Tonight was going to be the start of many dates for them.

After their second date had gone so well Michonne agreed to give Rick one kiss but that turned into several. He was a good kisser. Better than good. And if she didn't want to take things slow, she would have gone further. But she wanted to wait, she had to be sure. Michonne really liked wasn't like any previous relationships. This was different. He was different. Michonne didn't want to rush this.

Michonne went home to her apartment that night feeling happy and content. Excited to see where her future was heading with Mr Rick Grimes.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 **Saturday morning...**

Michonne woke up the next morning with the sun shining through her curtains. Rick had his legs wrapped around hers and his hands draped loosely around her waist. Michonne could feel him stirring behind her. His beard lightly scratching her shoulder.

"Morning," she smiled.

"Morning Michonne," Rick wrapped his arms tighter round her waist.

She checked the time on her alarm clock before turning in his arms to face him.

"Last night, well, this morning was amazing," she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah it was, wasn't it," his voice was raspy and his accent was thick.

"So, I wanted to ask you somethan," Rick propped himself up leaning on his elbow and he looked down at her plump lips.

"Yeah, what did you want to ask?" she mocked his southern tone. Michonne played with the curls that were sitting on the back of his neck.

"We goin to make this official after all these months?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, are we?" she replied tugging hard on the ends of his tresses.

"Stop teasin, me Michonne. You know that's what I want, me and you to be official," Rick looked hopeful as he asked her the burning question.

Rick had wanted Michonne to be his girlfriend since the day he met her. But he knew he had to take his time. Six months had been long enough for them to date and get to know each other and after last night, that for him, sealed the deal.

She giggled.

"Ok, I will stop. I would love to be your girlfriend, and for you to be my boyfriend. It's official. Now all my friends can finally get off my back,"she laughed.

He smiled before he spoke to her.

"I... I want you to introduce me to Carl, as well. Michonne, I think it's time we met," he stroked his hand over her stomach.

"You're right, he has been dying to finally meet you. I would love for you to finally meet Carl. Do you want to come over for Sunday dinner tomorrow?"

Rick smiled lovingly at his new girlfriend.

"Yes, I would love that very much Michonne."

Rick stroked his hand down the side of her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips closer to hers. Michonne could feel her slickness starting to get wet and Rick's erection pressing against the outside of her thigh.

Michonne moved her legs, opening them wider for Rick. He got the hint and moved over her body. Both his hands pressed to the side of her head. He bent down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Where Michonne let out a loud moan after a few sucking motions and kisses. Rick took extra care to each dark hardened bud.

She raised her legs wrapping them around his waist. Resting the back of her heels on his firm backside. Rick then moved to her lips where a deep passionate kiss took over. He pushed in slowly and deeper as she winced, a little from the pain. Rick made love slowly to Michonne for the next half an hour bringing them both to an explosive orgasm. They both had fallen asleep shortly afterwards with Michonne wrapped up in Rick's arms.

* * *

 _ **Bringg Bringg Bringg**_

Rick and Michonne were awoken from their slumber by a noise. They were both startled by the telephone ringing next to her bed.

Rick squinted his eyes at Michonne's alarm clock on the bedside cabinet, trying to adjust his eyes to the sunshine that was shining brightly through the flower patterned curtains of lilac and dark green.

"Who is calling this early in the morning, on a Saturday?" Rick asked.

"Mmm," she let out a yawn.

Michonne reached behind her to answer the ringing phone having the exact same thoughts as Rick. It can't be Andrea as this would be way too early for her to ring.

"Hello?" Michonne groggily spoke rubbing her eyes as she held the phone to her ear and shoulder.

"Its' for you Rick, it's Shane," he looked up at her stunned.

Rick pulled his face taking the receiver out of Michonne's hand.

"Hello Shane, this best be urgent. I am spending the morning in bed with my girl," he smiled at Michonne as he stroked the side of her arm with his fingers. She smiled back.

She looked up at Rick whilst he talked on the phone admiring his features. The way the wrinkles on his forehead frowned when he was concentrating. His piercing blue eyes stood out, his pink pouty lips where his greying beard wrapped around them. He was a very handsome man.

Watching his face expression change from a lovingly smile to a confused expression.

"Ok, alright. I am on my way. I'll come pick you up on the way. Ok bye."

Rick stretched over Michonne placing the phone back on the receiver.

"Sorry, our day has been cut short. Gotta go into station."

"What's wrong?"

"Not sure yet," he looked out into the distance.

"Ok, sounds serious."

"Because, I think it is."

Michonne nodded before Rick found his gaze back to hers.

"Can I use your shower really quick?" he kissed her lips.

"Yeah course," Rick leaned over Michonne as she turned onto her side watching Rick's naked behind walk towards her bathroom.

She rolled out of bed behind him and followed him into the bathroom, where they took a shower together.

Rick and Michonne took a quick shower and after getting dressed, Rick dropped Michonne off at the diner, heading to get Shane before driving to precinct.

Michonne watched Rick drive off away from the curb. She was worried about what the phone call was about that he had just received.

* * *

 **Saturday afternoon...**

After Rick had left to go to the station, Michonne visited her favourite cafe _Ella's._

Walking through the door and hearing it chime. Michonne walked down the mint green and white tiled flooring.

"Hey, Ella."

"Oh, hey Michonne. They already ordered," pointing towards her group of friends already waiting at the table.

Ella Greene was Maggie Rhee's stepmom. She was married to Hershel Greene for 10 years. Ella had dark grey hair which was twisted at the front and she had dark skin like Michonne, a large frame, a warm and kind-hearted woman. She had been helpful to her and Carl over the last few years just like many others had been.

Maggie, Sasha, Andrea, and Rosita were already sitting inside chatting at their usual table. Across from the table was Carl. Michonne walked over to her son as he had his headphones on his ears and he was reading a comic book. It was the _Walking Dead volume 8_. He had been obsessed by the new comic book series. She lifted the headphones off his ears placing them on the table.

He smiled, "Hey mom,"

"Hey baby, you have a nice night last night?"

"Yeah, Uncle Daryl came round to see me last night," Carl smiled looking up at his mom.

"Oh," surprised that Daryl had been around since she hadn't seen him in about a week.

"I am going to see your Aunties for a few seconds ok."

Carl nodded his head placing his headphones back on over hid ears and continuing to read his comic.

Michonne took a seat at the table joining in the tail end of their conversation that they were having.

* * *

A few minutes later Carl came over to the table.

"Patrick is here. We're going to go to the arcade. Can I have some money mom?" Carl's warm hazel eyes looked into her deep dark brown eyes.

Michonne couldn't resist him so she pulled out some money from her purse. It also seemed like neither could Sasha, Rosita, Maggie, or Andrea as they all handed him some money.

Carl smiled and went and took money from each of his Aunties. He went to his mom last stopping in front of her.

"That's for you and Patrick," she said as she passed him 20 dollars from her purse.

Carl wrapped his arms around her neck placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," she replied.

Carl was a bit confused to why his mom was thanking him.

She stood up moving his dark brown hair out of his face giving him a kiss on his forehead. She was thanking him because she was glad he chose her to be his mom, to bring him up and love him each day. Tears swelled in her eyes which she wiped away quickly not wanting to worry the boy.

Carl and Patrick left the cafe, and Michonne watched him leave through the doors. She turned back around and sat down in her chair.

"He has you wrapped around his finger," Sasha smirked.

"Yeah- and all of you as well," she pointed at her friends.

"How can you say no to that face, honestly?" Maggie replied.

There were a few minutes of silence before Rosita broke that with the burning question.

"So, what happened with you and Rick last night?"

They all screamed with excitement heads from other customers all turned their way.

"Sssh!"

"We want all the juicy details. Such as positions you tried, how long you did it for, was he good with his mouth? Did he have a big-" Andrea leaned her elbows on the white wooden table.

"Well you're not getting details like that. He's good, very good and he knows what he's doing. That's all you're having. We did it last night and then again this morning," Michonne had a grin on her face.

Thoughts of what they did last night and this morning came back to her, flushing her cheeks warm.

"So, it was worth all the months of waiting?"

"Yeah, because he knew what he was hiding in those trousers and he wanted to surprise believe me, I was surprised." They all laughed at her joke.

"Are you seeing him again tonight?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, he's picking me up after work and I am staying the night at his place. Then Rick is meeting Carl on Sunday for the first time. He has heard a lot about him and I know he's really excited," Michonne couldn't help the smile that plagued her lips.

"It's about time." Rosita said.

They all agreed.

The waitress brought their food over a few minutes later.

Maggie spoke.

"Oh listen, Daddy said that they found a body this morning at the shore, he had to get called into the morgue early this morning," as she cut into her bacon.

"I think that's why Rick had to go into the station this morning. He wouldn't say what it was, but now it makes sense," Michonne answered.

"Yeah with Shane," Andrea said as she took a bite out of her toast.

Everyone stopped eating and turned to looked at Andrea.

"So, you and Shane now?" Maggie questioned.

"Since when?" Sasha quizzed.

"Since a few days ago..."

"Hmmm," Sasha side eyed her friend.

They all laughed together knowing full well it had been more than a few days they have been together.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Atlanta precinct...**

Rick and Shane walked through the steal grey morgue doors. The smell of chemicals such as antiseptic filled their lungs when they entered. The smell alone making their eyes water. The cold chill in the air sent a shiver across their skin.

There were coolers lined up on the right far hand corner of the room held other unidentified bodies l waiting for a friend or family to claim them. Sometimes that never came.

Industrial black and grey tiles covered the walls and flooring. Sterile tools were lined up on the many work surfaces. Six stainless steel slabs were aligned up in the centre of the morgue.

There was always a part of their job that they disliked and this was that part.

"Hi, sorry boys to call you in on your day off. How are ya'll doing today?" A man wearing a white coat asked as he placed the white latex gloves on his hands.

Hershel Greene was Maggie Rhee's father. He was also the morgue technician and he had been one for over 30 years now.

He was a wise man offering his wisdom and thoughts. Hershel had been a good friend to Rick and Shane since they moved to Atlanta.

"I was supposed to do the garden with Ella and now we're not, so this got me out of that – don't tell her I said that. She wouldn't speak to me for a week." Hershel smiled.

"Maybe that aint a bad thing?" Shane quipped.

Hershel chuckled looking over the top of his glasses.

"I am good Hershel, but Rick here. He had it even better. He stayed the night at his GIRLFRIEND'S, Michonne, house finally last night. Well the early hours of this morning – he hardly got any sleep. Aint that right Rick?" Shane nudged the side of Rick's shoulder.

Rick smiled, his cheeks flushing a bright red colour.

"Oh, girlfriend now. You all finally made that official? It's nothing to be embarrassed about Rick it's a complete and utter natural thing," the old man added.

"Yeah girlfriend, she finally said yes," he continued to blush.

Hershel smiled at him, happy for Rick. He was a good cop, a good man for Michonne. Michonne was exactly what Rick needed, and he was what she needed, not like her previous ex partners. So what Maggie had told him.

"Ok, what you got for us?" Shane asked.

"Well it aint pretty that's for sure," Hershel said as he pulled back the white sheet. They gathered around the steal slab where a body lay.

"So, the victim is Male, early 20's and his time of death was roughly 16 hours ago from what I can tell. He's been hit a few times repeatedly in the face, and he got a broken cheek bone," he pointed towards his face with his fingertips.

"He has a few abrasions across the top half of his body, also heavy bruising across the stomach," he pulled the sheet down even more.

"And these I found this strange."

Rick rested his thumb and finger on his chin stoking his beard, looking at the body that was before him. He hadn't seen anything like that in years.

Hershel pulled the sheet further down his body crumpling the white cotton sheets at the John doe's ankles. More bruising had been revealed and it was significant. It looked like he had been hit repeatedly in this area.

"So do you think he was hit with something? What caused this effect?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, with a weapon gentleman. If I was to take a guess, something made of a hard material could have only caused this," Hershel replied.

"He looks so young," Shane shook his head.

"You step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, and you risk your life. And nowadays you breathe and you risk your life. Every moment now... you don't have a choice. He didn't. This young man here, he didn't have that choice."

"I agree with ya," Rick looked up at the old man.

There was a moment of silence between the three men.

"But like I said fella's it's going to take a few days for me to get an ID and examine the body more and do an autopsy. I should have more for ya'll then," Hershel sat down in the black chair.

"I took some finger prints, but you both know technology new and runs slow just like me," he chortled. Rick and Shane laughed with him.

"You best be on your way now, this case aint going to solve itself. And if you see that son in law of mine tell him, I am looking for him."

Rick and Shane walked out of the mortuary to their desks, where they mulled over the paper work trying to work out who the mystery body was.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Michonne, Maggie, Andrea, Sasha, and Rosita were at _Disco Inferno._ They were all practicing their moves for the show next week on Friday. The show was for Valentines Day but it was also her birthday. She was going to be 30. A milestone Michonne always dreaded but this year would be different. It was going to be different because she would be sharing it with Carl and Rick, even though she had to work the evening.

She dabbed the sweat from her face and brow with the cotton towel, taking a gulp of water from the plastic bottle. Pulling her from her unwanted thoughts was Andrea.

"Hey you ok? You seem a little preoccupied." Andrea asked standing next to her friend. Whilst taking a sip of her own water.

Michonne couldn't help but to think about the body that was found. She found herself staring at nothing at all, thinking that things like this doesn't happen here in Atlanta. A body doesn't just appear out of nowhere and no one knows where and how it got there. Someone has to know something.

"Yeah I am fine, come on let's get back to rehearsal," Michonne smiled.

"Ok," Andrea said following behind her on her skates.

They spent the next few hours practicing and picking the music playlist for the Valentine's Day night special evening.

Michonne checked the time on the clock on the wall. The club would open in a few hours for business. The moves were all perfect she couldn't wait to show them off next week, especially to Rick.

She took a quick shower at work, feeling sweaty from their good workout session. She changed into a white crop top with her black leather mini skirt, and some matching patent black ankle boots. She wrapped a multi coloured headscarf around her soft textured afro and applied her red lipstick to her plump lips.

Michonne decided to make a quick phone call to Patrick's mom to check in on Carl, making sure he got there safe. By the time she was done speaking with her son and knowing that everything was fine, it was time to open the doors.

* * *

 **Later on that night...**

 _Disco Inferno_ was open for the night, the music blaring through the many speakers. Michonne was standing behind the bar pouring drinks when a regular spoke.

"You not skating tonight, my little chocolate drop?" Merle asked.

"No, not tonight Merle," Michonne laughed stretching her arms out onto the bar before her.

Merle had a lot of drink tonight, not like it was anything out of the unusual.

"Merle today is S-A-T-U-R-D-A-Y we only skate on F-R-I-D-A-Y-'S which is when we perform!" Rosita extenuated all her words.

Standing at the back of the bar, Michonne followed her.

"Rosita, I don't know why you pay him no mind, he's harmless, he really is." Michonne answered as she was still pouring drinks.

"He's a joke that's what he is! As if he's Daryl's brother!" Rosita walked off to other end of the bar speaking in Spanish.

Merle wasn't really that bad he was a good paying customer. He was a military servicemen for several years before he got kicked out for drinking and drug use. Now he spends most of his weekends sitting at Michonne's bar.

"Where is my baby brother anyways?" he asked.

"Good, question Merle I haven't seen him in a while."

"It got anything to do with Sasha?" he pointed towards the DJ booth. Michonne looked up to where one of her close friend was in the DJ booth. She let out an exasperated breath.

Michonne knew the exact reason why Daryl never hung out anymore, Sasha was that reason.

An hour later Michonne was standing outside, the air had a slight chill. Her arms rested over her chest as she rested her back against the cold brick wall of the club. Michonne exhaled the smoke to the side, flicking the cigarette ash from the white stick onto the grey paving stones. She soon heard a commotion with a familiar man's voice. She rolled her eyes, knowing whose voice that was. She took one last drag of her cigarette, before putting the cigarette out on the wall and into the black ashtray.

Michonne walked around the side of the building. Her black patent boots running back up the stairs to the front of the club. There were cues of lines on each side to get inside her club for the night.

"Mike..." she trailed off.

"Michonne is that you? Why am I not allowed in?" Mike asked spinning on his heals to face her. His eyes were wide and in shock.

"Mike, I don't need a reason to not let you in."

He opened his mouth about to speak but Tyreese beat him to it.

"You and your friends here have a nice night," Ty intercepted sticking his chest out and folding his arms over making sure Mike and Terry got the message.

Michonne smirked as she walked past Tyreese placing her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing. _Guess he didn't want his ass fired_ _after all_ she thought.

"Fine Michonne," Mike shouted to the back of her head.

She waved her right arm to him as she headed back inside smiling. Adding some extra sway into her hips, Michonne walked away from her ex- boyfriend.

* * *

Michonne picked up Rick's blue denim shirt off the dark brown carpeted floor. Placing it over her naked body she buttoned a few buttons but left her cleavage out on show. Rick looked up at her in his shirt licking his lips. Michonne looked good in his shirt. She looked better than good. He shook his head from his crude thoughts, otherwise he would have her again.

He sat up from the couch where they had just made love on pulling his boxers on over his legs. They were that excited that they didn't even make it to Rick's bedroom. Even though they had just seen each other that morning, he just couldn't resist her and neither could she.

"It was a crazy day today," he rested his hand against his forehead closing his eyes for a few seconds before re opening them.

"Did it have anything to do with the phone call you received this morning? You have been a little distracted tonight."

"Oh, Michonne I am sorry I didn't mean to..." he came up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing his hands up and down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Michonne asked placing her hands over the top of his.

"Yeah- ok. A civilian found a male body washed up on the shore this morning. It's going to take a few days to get the ID back though, and indentify who this guy is."

She nodded her head at him, trying to take the information in that Rick had just told her.

"A body?" she whispered as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was trying to act surprised as Maggie had already told her.

Now it became real. It wasn't like she didn't believe what Maggie had said, but sometimes, just sometimes she liked to stretch the truth. It was real now. There was a murder that needed investigating.

Rick removed his hands off her arms.

"Yeah, the first murder in years. Me and Shane have been put on the case to investigate. We think it's linked to other things that's been happening,"

"What other things?" she asked, looking into the darker shade of blue in Rick's eyes. His eyes seem to change colour when he was feeling sad.

"There's been some, well a lot of drug raids that have been happening, Michonne. They have been happening in various clubs and you need to watch out. I know your club is popular and I wouldn't want you to lose your license."

Michonne scanned her eyes over Rick's face she knew no one would dare deal in her club.

She simply nodded her head still in shock to what Rick had just revealed to her.

"I think that's enough talk about that for tonight. What about you?" he waved his hand in the air.

"Hmm same thing,"

"What you found a body?" he looked raising his eyebrow.

She laughed "No, no just a crazy night, as well, Mike tried to get in."

"He best not been botherin you again, has he?" Rick scanned his eyes over his girlfriend's face trying to determine whether her ex-boyfriend Mike had been harassing her in anyway shape or form.

She smiled grabbing a hold of his chin, kissing his lips a few times.

"No, he's banned remember," she walked off to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Michonne leaned her back against the counter top work surface taking a few sips of water. She couldn't help as her mind drifted to who the male would later be identified as.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

We know something is going on and does Michonne know who this mystery person is? Does she have anything to do with it? So many questions.

What's been hard writing this is because I know the end game, and it's all about how we're going to get there. Hope you are still with me on this one.

So thoughts on this chapter?


	4. Have You Got A Name?

**Authors note:**

So, I wasn't too sure whether to continue on with this, or leave it for awhile. Just because I didn't receive much feedback on the last chapter. Wasn't sure if it was good chapter... or just not really feeling it? Or I don't know... anyways for those of you that are still with me, thank you for all the comments and still sticking this out. And thank you to the new followers. As always, thank you for your continued support you all know who you are.

In reference to where's Daryl? We see Daryl in this chapter...other plots get tied up too. Concerns were if Michonne has anything to do with it? Well we will have to find out...also, Rick and Carl finally get introduced to each other. A lot going on in this chapter from every angle. I will be updating this every week. The chapters have been completed. (yay) But here is chapter 4...

* * *

 _"When you're laying so close to me_

 _There's no place I'd rather you be than with me, uh_

 _Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby_

 _Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby_

 _Ahaaw, I love to love you, baby"_

 _Love To Love You Baby- Donna Summer_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Have you got a name?**

 **Sunday Afternoon...**

Michonne had been prepping dinner all afternoon. Now it was nearly ready. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

Carl rolled his eyes at his mom. He could tell she was nervous about introducing him to her new boyfriend Rick. But, he wasn't any boyfriend to Michonne. Michonne thought that Rick could be the one. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at her apartment door.

"I can get it," Carl said heading towards the door.

"No, we can both go," Michonne smiled.

He grinned nodding his head "ok."

Michonne opened the door to welcome her guest inside.

"Hey," the huskily voice spoke.

"Hi, Rick come in, please."

Rick stepped inside Michonne's home. Michonne looked from her boyfriend to her son.

"Carl, this is Rick."

Carl smiled.

"And behind all this hair is Carl – if you can see his face," she laughed placing a delicate kiss to his head.

"It's nice to finally meet you Carl." Rick let out a small smile and he shut the door behind him.

Rick turned around and handed Michonne a bunch of lowers he was holding in his hand. Michonne took the gift off him.

"These are lovely." Michonne smelled the flowers before heading towards the kitchen.

Both Carl and Rick stood and watched each other.

"Well, dinner is nearly ready," Michonne said as she placed the flowers in vase.

"Do you want to take a seat? I'm just finishing up in the kitchen."

Rick nodded his head and they both walked further into the apartment. Rick and Carl sat at the table waiting for Michonne to serve dinner. There was an awkward silence at the table; Rick could feel Carl's gaze on him. The silence was eventually broken when Carl asked Rick a question.

"So, you're good with a gun then?" Carl asked, looking up at the officer sitting opposite him at the table.

"Because I want to know that my mom will be protected when she's out with you."

Rick raised his eyebrows at Carl. He was a little taken a back. Rick turned to look at Michonne who had just placed a dish on the table. Rick's mouth was slightly open.

"CARL. Don't be so rude," Michonne shouted.

"I am just making sure, that you're safe," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I want to say that I am good with a gun," Rick replied.

"So, how many people have you killed?"

"CARL!" Michonne shouted from the kitchen this time.

"It's ok Michonne he can ask as many questions as he likes," Rick answered looking at her son.

"Well none, I only aim for places where too much damage ain't going to be caused. That way then they can pay for their crimes they have done. That's the smart way of thinkin," Rick pointed towards his head.

Carl nodded his head and smiled.

"Can I use your gun sometime?" The young boy asked.

"CARL. No. You. Can. Not!"

Rick laughed and so did Carl.

"I was joking."

Michonne had served a dinner of pineapple chicken with carrot cake for dessert. They went to sit in the living room where Rick seen the comic laid out on the coffee table.

"What is this about?" Rick asked to Carl.

"It's about a Sheriff who runs a town, and there are zombies in it. Plus, there is a woman in the comic who's cool. She reminds me of my mom. The sheriff he's in love with her too, he just doesn't know it yet." Carl beamed. Rick looked up at Michonne.

"So, tell me more about this sheriff and this katana woman?" Rick spoke.

"There both bad ass's and they both have and equally bad ass son." Carl grinned.

"CARL. Language." Michonne shouted.

Carl smiled behind the comic at Rick. Rick smiled back.

* * *

Rick and Carl had gotten along really well over dinner and after. The conversation continued to flow later on into the evening.

"Could you come to my game on Thursday?" Carl asked.

Rick looked at Michonne for confirmation. She nodded her head.

"Love to buddy count me in."

"Cool. When my Aunt Maggie and my mom come, its embarrassing. It's nice to have a guy come since Daryl hasn't in awhile."

Rick looked back at Michonne.

"Don't ask," she mouthed. He would eventually.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"It was nice meeting you Rick," Carl said as he retreated to his bedroom for the night.

"You too, see on Thursday for practice," Rick replied nodding at the youngster.

They heard Carl's bedroom door shut and Rick turned to his girlfriend.

"That went good...I think." He cocked his head to the side.

"He likes you." Michonne leaned into his chest.

"Well after his interrogation…at first, I thought, damn, I'm supposed to be the cop." Rick pulled his face.

Michonne laughed.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He isn't normally like that."

"I get it. He wants to understand mom's new boyfriend. He just wanted to make sure your ok, that's all. I think it's sweet." Rick wrapped his hands around her slender waist. She laughed again.

She loosely draped her hands around his neck.

"I am glad he likes you he hasn't warmed to anyone since Daryl like that."

"What is the deal with Daryl?" Rick asked.

"Sasha and Daryl are both hot heads. They fall out a lot and when they do, Daryl disappears for a few weeks." Michonne rolled her eyes.

"I think it's time to call it a night."

"Yeah you're right. One more kiss though," she laughed. One more kissed always turned into several.

Michonne saw Rick to the door.

"Night baby," he winked.

"Night Rick."

She shut her apartment door and rested her back against the door for a few seconds. Michonne placed her fingers on her lips. She was acting like a giddy school girl.

* * *

Michonne checked on Carl, who was now fast asleep. She removed _The Walking Dead_ comic book from his chest. She looked at the Sheriff and the samurai woman on the cover. The samurai woman looked so much like her. She turned off his lamp and placed a kiss on his forehead, letting out a small smile.

She went to sit comfortably on her couch and flip through the comic book, reading about the sheriff and the katana wielding samurai princess that reminded her of so much of herself.

* * *

 **Thursday...**

Today was baseball practice for Carl and as promised, Rick was there helping him.

"He's doing really well," Maggie said, shielding the sun from her eyes with her hand.

"He is." Michonne nodded.

Maggie and Michonne were sitting at the side on steps watching Carl play baseball.

Michonne had her sunglasses on, legs crossed, one over the other, and tapping her foot. Rick looked so good. Michonne admired his outfit. He wore a plain black-t-shirt and blue denim jeans. He was leaning down on the sole of his feet and he had his red trucker hat on backwards.

Rick walked over to where the girls were sitting.

"He's doing well. You're really good with him," Michonne smiled as Rick sat next to her. He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, he's got quite a swing."

It was Carl's turn at the plate. He knocked the ball out of the park, hearing cheers as he round the bases after his home run.

Michonne and Maggie were screaming and cheering. Rick whistled and clapped his hands.

Carl looked up at his family and shook his head.

"You're embarrassing me," he said as he smiled and walked away.

* * *

Tonight was Valentine's Day and also Michonne's birthday. It was going to be one of the busiest nights at Disco Inferno. Everyone was on schedule to work. Michonne had spent the afternoon with Carl before she had to set up the club for tonight.

Pinks, reds, and white tones all reflected the lighting throughout the club. There were also matching balloons that were placed on every table. Heart shaped confetti was scattered around each individual table and white candles decorated on the many tables also.

* * *

Michonne was standing outside smoking a cigarette with her friend Daryl Dixon.

"Rick said, that there was a drug raid over on the next precinct and that I need to be careful." Michonne took another drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke to the side. She looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I hear things," Daryl mumbled.

Michonne nodded her head as she took another drag. He flung his cigarette onto the floor and pulled himself off the wall and headed towards his motorcycle.

"Daryl... Please, it's Valentine's Day," Michonne said, putting her own cigarette out on the wall.

He shook his head to the side, digging his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Speak to her. Come on It's also my birthday...please," Michonne pouted.

There was a slight pause before Daryl spoke,

"Ok, only for you Chonne."

Michonne smiled, linking her arm with Daryl's as his hands still remained his pockets. They started to walk around the corner when they both heard someone shouting. It was coming from outside of the club. Michonne removed her arm from Daryl's.

"Mike...again." Michonne rolled her eyes. She thought he would have got the hint the last few times she had refused to let him in.

"Why can't I come in?" Mike shouted.

"Because I said so. I don't need a reason why to not let you in. End off." She pulled the corner of her lip up and looked him up and down.

"FINE...Have it your way Michonne you will regret it." Mike said before he walked off disappearing into the night.

There was something haunting about Mike's words. She let out a small snicker before heading inside _Disco Inferno_ with Daryl following behind her.

* * *

Michonne entered her club. As "Hot Stuff" played through the speakers, she took a quick drink from the bar before she locked eyes with her beau. She mouthed the lyrics to him.

"Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin', I need some hot stuff baby tonight, I want some hot stuff baby this evenin', gotta have some hot stuff," She purred in his ear. Rick rocked Michonne from side to side.

Michonne turned in Rick's arms wrapping them around her slender waist.

"I can't wait until tonight," he growled, nibbling at her ear lobe.

She flung her head back and laughed. Rick grabbed a handful of her ass cheeks, squeezing them onto his semi-erection.

"See what's already waiting for you," he huskily spoke.

Michonne bit down on her bottom lip, closing her eyes. He planted a few kisses on her neck and playfully slapped Michonne's ass before she walked back behind the bar.

Michonne looked out into the dance floor and saw Daryl and Sasha locked in a tight embrace and kissing.

"You set them two back up?" Maggie questioned, pointing at their friends.

"Had to. They were both miserable without each other." Michonne smiled as she served the next waiting customer.

* * *

Maggie noticed that Michonne kept watching the time on the clock for most of the.

"Hey, why don't you go home?" she questioned.

"You sure?"

"Yes, it's your birthday Michonne and your first Valentine's day with the officer. I know ya'll got special plans for each other," Maggie grinned.

"Get out of here. We can handle it."

Michonne placed her hands on her friend's shoulders and gently squeezed.

"You're the best. I owe you one," she smiled.

"Hey! Where is she going?" Andrea asked, watching Rick and Michonne head towards the main doors hand in hand.

"Spendin' her night underneath her man." Maggie and Andrea laughed together.

* * *

Rick and Michonne arrived back at her apartment just after _11pm_. Michonne had told Rick to take a seat in her living room, whilst she freshened up and changed.

He took in the form that stood before him. He gulped. He just wanted to ravish her.

Michonne had slipped into a black Sheer nightgown that stopped at her ankles. She was completely naked underneath and you could see her hard nipples poking through the delicate fabric.

Rick licked his lips.

"Michonne is this my birthday or is it yours?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well it's also Valentine's Day, so I thought I could do something for both of us," she grinned.

Michonne wanted to do something special for Rick. He had been stressed over the last few weeks about the case. They still weren't any closer to identifying the body. She wanted to do something special for them tonight.

Michonne took a hold of Rick's hand and led them towards her bedroom.

"Take your clothes off and sit up on the bed for me," she said in her honey and smooth voice. She lit candles around the bedroom.

Rick nodded and did as he was told. He removed his clothes. He was already hard, heavy, and leaking.

He continued to watch his girlfriend. Rick could see her puckered nipples through the thin material. She wasn't wearing underwear and he could just see her dark thick patch of curls. He licked his lips again, looking down to her long legs. He was painfully hard. Harder than he had ever been before.

Michonne removed the nightgown from her body, letting it slip to the floor. The lights from the candles flickered off her naked form.

"I'll be back."

Rick sat up "Where are you going baby?"

"I need to go to the fridge."

Rick watched her walk through the beaded curtains in the kitchen doorway, her smooth back and defined curvaceous ass catching his attention.

Parting the beaded curtains , she returned with a bowl of strawberries in her hand. Michonne went over to the vinyls and picked a song. _Love Hangover by Diana Ross_. The lyrics started to play out in the room.

Michonne sauntered over to Rick and placed the bowl of strawberries on the side. She straddled Rick, picking a strawberry from the bowl between her delicate fingertips. She took a bite first, sucking the juices. She then raised the strawberry to Rick's lips. He took a bite and finished the fruit off. Michonne placed what was left into the bowl and picked another one up. She let Rick have the first bite first. Some juice dripped down on his chin. He was about to wipe it off with the back of his hand when Michonne stopped him.

"Don't let me."

She licked across his chin with the tip of her tongue, licking up all the juice. Michonne quickly swiped her tongue across his pink wet lips. Rick groaned. Some strawberry juice ended up on her fingers. They felt slightly sticky. Rick took a hold of Michonne's fingers, sucking each one. Michonne watched Rick through hooded eyes. She opened her mouth wide and let out a deep moan.

Michonne manoeuvred herself to kneel between Rick's legs, which were spread out.

She started to kiss and lick his toned stomach. He flinched with each kiss and lick. He was breathing hard, in and out. Michonne ignored his member, which by now had been at attention for the last twenty minutes.

It felt incredible for Rick to have Michonne worship his body. The way she teased him was so sexy. He didn't know if she was heading up to kiss his lips or if she was going to wrap her lips around his thick girth. He was hoping she would eventually place her full lips around him.

She shuffled down and came back to his impressive inches. She realised she couldn't ignore him any longer.

Michonne ran the tip of her tongue over his pre-cum leaking head, swirling it around and around. Rick sucked in air and groaned. He pushed his head back into the pillows.

"Oh fuck!" he moaned.

Michonne let out a small smile, licking up and down his shaft. She kept looking up at him with her deep brown eyes as she took in a few inches at a time. Rick groaned as Michonne started to take him deeper, her wet mouth sliding all the way down to the base of his manhood. When she did this, his pubic hair tickled her nose. She moved her hands to his balls and started massaging, sucking the tip of his head a few times.

"Fuuuuuckkk," Rick sighed.

* * *

"Will you do that thang?"

Michonne was standing over Rick backwards her feet flat on her bed.

"What thang?" Michonne teased, a cheeky grin on her face. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

Rick leaned forward and rubbed his hands up and down her legs. He lightly smacked her ass cheeks, causing them to jiggle before him. He leaned back on the bed.

"You know what. That thang…the one with your ass…when you do that bounce." His southern accent was strong.

"This one?" she questioned as she bounced her perfectly round behind.

"Hmmm...Yeah that's the one."

The way her booty was bouncing had him hypnotised.

Michonne slowly sat down on Rick, guiding herself onto his length. Michonne rotated her ass around and bounced, spreading her legs wide. She giggled, placing her finger in her mouth.

"Oh my God...Michonne you will be the death of me." Rick let out a satisfied groan.

"Take it nice and slow...nice and slow...baby." He watched himself slip in and out of her delicious walls.

He gripped her hips, holding her tight. Rick watched his girlfriend move slow circles around him. When she did, she let out a small whimper. Michonne knew Rick was close. He was always silent and quiet when he was. Michonne started to breathe heavier as she picked up her pace. Rick watched the way her ass cheeks slapped onto the top of his thighs. He ran his finger tips all over the tops of her thighs, hips, and legs.

"Baby, let me get on top," Rick growled.

Michonne stopped all movement and slowly got off him. She lay down on her bed with her head resting on her pillows and her hands above her head. Rick placed himself in between her thighs. He sucked on Michonne's nipples hungrily and with his other hand, he gently squeezed the hardened bud.

"Mmmm." Michonne sighed.

He released his wet mouth of her chest. Rick sat back on his knees and looked down at Michonne's engorged clit, now laced with his and her juices.

Rick pulled back his foreskin gently and gripped his shaft. He started to rub her pussy lips slowly with his tip, teasing her. Michonne started to moan and sigh. Michonne kept eye contact with him throughout. Her fingers lightly dug into his biceps. Rick pushed himself into her and sank all the way down.

Rick leaned all his weight down, resting on his right arm. She moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He started relentlessly pumping his hips into her. Faster and harder. He was going so hard. Her whimpers were getting louder and louder.

"Oh...oh...Ri-Ric-...Rick...Mmm...Don't stop...just like that..."

Rick let out a small smile and he felt the time was right.

"Happy birthday baby...I love you," he whispered as he gave her the final stroke which sent her over.

"Ahhh ahhh Rick," she panted. Her mouth opened wide and her legs trembled. She gripped onto his back muscles.

"I love you too Rick...God I love you," she said as her chest rose up and down. Michonne came hard with the words of her boyfriend's confession.

He kissed and sucked on her neck as his climax finished. He looked up, his bright blue eyes looking deep into her dark ones.

"I meant what I said I love you Michonne," his voice was raspy.

She smiled.

"I love you too Rick."

They sloppily kissed as Rick felt himself harden again. He slowly rocked in to Michonne, causing her to gasp. Not too soon after, Rick released his seed deep within her.

* * *

Rick woke up the next morning sheathed in sweat, exhausted from their night and early morning love making. They had sex another two times after he told her that he loved her last night. He meant every word of it.

He gave a kiss to Michonne's temple, hating to leave her in bed naked. But there was a case that still needed solving and until it was solved, he and Shane had both agreed to work every Saturday.

"I love you," he whispered. She stirred slightly before turning over and going back to sleep.

He took a quick shower and changed his clothes. Rick left soon after to go to the station.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"I want to speak to someone who's in charge." A middle aged woman walked in, shouting and throwing her hands in the air.

"Hey ma'am, calm down," Dale the senior officer said.

"I want to speak to someone who's on this case right now. I want the officers in charge," she pointed at the wood desk.

"Ok, I will get someone for you, but please calm down." Dale raised both of his hands and gestured towards the waiting area.

The woman nodded, taking a seat in the waiting area.

"Gareth, go and get Officer Grimes and Officer Walsh please. Hurry."

Gareth got up from his chair and walked fast to find Officers Grimes and Walsh.

A few minutes later Rick and Shane came through the double doors.

"I am Rick Grimes. This is my partner Shane Walsh. You asked to see someone in charge on this case?"

"Yes, I heard about the body. I think the body you found might be my son. I think it was my boy," the woman cried.

Rick and Shane looked at each other. They hadn't had any real leads, so they decided to take a chance.

"Ok, ma'am if that's the case, I need you to identify the body."

"Ok," she whispered.

Rick and Shane walked down the corridor towards the morgue. Hershel was already there and he pulled put the John Doe body from the cooler.

"Are you ready?" Rick asked.

The woman nodded her head. She walked over to the cold slab and let out a loud cry. Shane rubbed a hand through the back of his head, trying to stop his own tears whilst Hershel shook his head.

She nearly fell backwards. Rick had to catch her. From the reaction, their John Doe was clearly her son. He cradled the woman in his arms, steadying her as she gripped onto his forearm. After regaining her strength, she let go of officer Grimes.

Finally, the silence was broken in the room.

"A mother isn't supposed to outlive her children Mr Grimes." She stroked her fingertips down her sons pale blue face.

"He wasn't a bad kid. He just got into some trouble. Him and his brother. I tried my best to raise them on my own – I did. My husband died when they was both young. They just got in the wrong crowd. I mothered them too much. I will admit that now." She let out a small smile.

"At least my son will be with his father. You find them Rick, you find whoever did this to my boy," placing a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Ma'am, I never got your name or your son's name. What is your name?" Rick rested his hands on his waist.

"My name is-"

There was a loud commotion outside the doors. They all looked over.

"Ok, I am sorry for your loss, I promise you that I will find the person responsible and bring them to justice!" Rick clenched his jaw tight.

She nodded as more tears slipped from her eyes.

* * *

Rick stood in Michonne's kitchen, rubbing the palm of his hand across his face and down to his beard. He had come round close to midnight because he had no one else to talk to what about what had happened today. He trusted Michonne with what he was about to tell her.

"We...We found out the ID of the body today. A woman, his mother, came into the station." Rick let out an exhausted breathe.

He leaned his back against the counter crossing his legs over at the ankles and folding his arms across his chest.

"You did?"

Rick nodded. _Why is my heart beating really fast?_ She thought.

"Have you got a name? Who was it?" Michonne asked. There was a slight panic to her tone and she couldn't understand why.

"Aiden-"Rick was interrupted by Michonne. She turned around and looked over her shoulder.

"Aiden Monroe. Was that his name?"

"Yeah, do you know him?" Rick asked, leaning against the counter. He came to stand in front of her.

"Yes, Rick." She replied quietly.

"Aiden has a brother named Spencer Monroe. I haven't seen him or Spencer in a while actually." She trailed off, still moving around her kitchen.

"How do you know him?" Rick asked as he came up behind her. He was a little shocked and taken a back to what she had just told him.

"He used to work with...well he used to work for...he used to work for Negan," Michonne admitted.

She turned around to face Rick. They both stood there in silence, staring at each other.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

So the body has been identified. Michonne did know him. That's not the last of this...

What are your thoughts on this chapter? Where will it go from here? Does Rick think his girlfriend is involved and how will that impact their relationship? And what about the sex scene?

As always thank you for taking the time to read and review.


	5. What Is She Doing Here?

**Authors note:**

Half way through the story, now I feel like I am making progress. Well I hope I am. Other chapters have been nearly completed. I won't keep you waiting as long. Hope not. Thank you for everyone who previously left a review. You have no idea how much it means when you do.

Quick recap: Ok so we have found out who the body belongs to, but there is still so much more mystery to come in the next chapters.

So, Michonne is doing her own investigating this chapter, a few more characters are introduced, and maybe Negan isn't as innocent as he seems hmm...

* * *

 _"If there's a cure for this  
I don't want it  
I don't want it  
If there's a remedy  
I'll run from it  
From it_

 _Think about it all the time  
Never let it out of my mind  
'Cause I love you"_

 _Diana Ross- Love Hangover_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **What Is She Doing Here?**

* * *

It was early on a sunny Monday morning and Michonne was pacing up and down in her front room with her arm resting underneath her chest. She was gently biting down on her thumb and deep in thought. Michonne had been tossing and turning all night about whether Negan had anything to do with Aidan going missing.

Carl walked in several minutes later and saw his mom. Michonne hadn't noticed Carl walk into the room, her mind currently distracted. He shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder and continued to watch her. When she still didn't notice him, Carl spoke.

"Hey mom, you ok? Something on your mind?" She suddenly stopped pacing and looked up at her son.

"Yeah, I am fine." She released her arms from underneath her chest and stopped biting down on her thumb.

"You ready for school?" Michonne asked, looking into his eyes.

He nodded.

"Come on, let's get you to school," she smiled. Michonne picked her car keys up from the side and grabbed her bag. She wrapped an arm around Carl as they walked out of the apartment together.

* * *

After Michonne had dropped Carl off at school, she strolled through the market place. She was still contemplating whether to pay a visit to see Negan. Michonne stopped in front of a newspaper stand. She cast her eyes over the newspaper articles. The local media had found out about the body. It was plastered over several newspapers.

 ** _Local police department investigating body found_**

 ** _Body found call this number if you have any information_**

 ** _Male victim found on beach shore_**

She started to think about Aiden. _What had happened to him and did it have anything to do with Negan?_ She questioned herself. Michonne's eyes continued to scan through the various articles. Michonne had to visit Negan now. She wouldn't be able to shake this feeling off her unless she did. She pulled one of the newspapers off the rack and paid. She tucked the paper underneath her arm and headed towards her car. Michonne placed the newspaper on the passenger side seat, taking one more look at the headline before putting her car into drive and racing over to where she knew Negan would be.

* * *

Michonne walked through the upscale club called _"The Sanctuary"_. She headed towards the back of the club, running up the many steps, her hand dragging on the railing with every step she took.

"You can't go in there!" a woman's voice shouted from behind Michonne. It was Arat, one of Negan's personal associates. Personally, Michonne thought she was in love with him, the way she always acted around him. Arat had been very loyal to Negan over the years. A bit too loyal, if you asked Michonne.

She carried on heading towards the back of the club, quickly running up the next lot of stairs. She could still remember where everything was. Arat caught up to Michonne and stepped in front of her, blocking Michonne from going any further.

"Arat Move – or be moved!" Michonne looked at the side of Arat's face. They both stared at each other.

"He's busy!" she bit back.

Since they had split up a few years ago, Negan had always trusted and respected Michonne. They always had an understanding of one other and Arat had always jealous of Michonne and Negan's relationship.

"Well, he's never too busy to talk to me."

Michonne pushed past the woman in her path and barged through the door, with Arat following close behind her.

"I tried to stop her boss. Sorry - she wouldn't take no for an answer." She pursed her lips and stared at Michonne.

"Can I have a word?" Michonne folded her arms across her chest, speaking to Negan.

He was sitting in his black leather office chair behind his dark wood desk.

"Sure thing, anything for you Chonne," flashing his cocky smile. But today, Michonne wasn't amused by it.

"Privately." She gestured to his three comrades, all staring at them both.

He let out a heavy sigh before he spoke.

"Arat, Dwight, and Simon you can all leave. Me and Michonne need to be alone. It will be fine."

Arat rolled her eyes at Michonne, knowing that Negan still carried a torch for her. Dwight and Simon left the room, shutting the office door behind them.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Negan asked.

"A body was found on the shore. Does this have anything to do with you?" She looked up into his eyes, which were clear and almost familiar. Michonne shook her head to the side.

She pulled the newspaper from underneath her arm and slammed it down on his desk, right in front of him, and opening up and pointing to the article that was plastered over the front page.

"What?" He got up from his chair and walked around in front of his desk, so he was closer to her.

"I don't do that sort of- "

"No. You get someone to do your dirty work for you," Michonne cut Negan off, moving her arms to the side of her body.

He let out a small laugh.

"What is this about Michonne?"

"They found a body- Aiden. It was Aiden Monroe!" She pulled the newspaper off the desk and held it up in her hand and pointed towards it with her finger.

"Don't act like you don't know who he is, you know exactly who he is."

Negan seemed completely unfazed about the article that was before him.

"Michonne, look." He placed a hand on her elbow, as if this would soothe her. She moved her hands beside her body still clutching the newspaper in her hand.

"I don't have anything to do with this. I haven't touched anybody, especially Aiden. I haven't seen him since him and his coward of a brother ran off a year ago."

Michonne slowly nodded her head. They both were silent for a few minutes before Negan removed his hand from her elbow. He spoke.

"How's the kid?" He leaned back on his desk and folded his hands in front of him.

Michonne pursed her lips together before starting to walk out of his office.

Negan let out a small sigh.

"Don't ask about Carl. He's none of your damn business." She opened the office door. When she did, Rick and Shane stood on the opposite side.

Rick stood there squinting, at Michonne. He was shocked to see his girlfriend standing inside her ex-boyfriend's office. She closed her eyes for a second and let out a loud huff. Michonne walked past Rick, heading down the back stairs. Rick watched her leave before cocking his head to the side.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Earlier...**

Rick had spoken to Shane about what he and Michonne had discussed the previous night. Specifically, that she had mentioned Negan's name. They both thought it was the start of a good lead and they should check it out.

They pulled up in the parking lot of _The Sanctuary._

When they pulled up, Shane moved his sunglasses to the tip of his nose with his finger and looked out of the window.

"Hey, isn't that Michonne's car?" Shane asked, pointing outside of the Rick's Grand Ford Torino.

Rick looked over where Shane was pointing. It was Michonne's red mini cooper parked up in the car park.

"Yeah, that's her car." Rick cocked his head to the side, turning the engine off.

"What is she doing here?" Shane questioned.

Rick thought about his conversation with Michonne from yesterday evening.

"Shit," was all Rick said as he got out of the car.

* * *

"Give me a minute Shane."

Rick followed Michonne outside of the club, where she already stood, leaning on the side of her car, and smoking a cigarette.

"Michonne, what are you doing here?" Rick asked as he stood in front of her.

His eyes scanned down from her face to her chest, where the gold _M_ chain sat between her perky cleavage. Rick had gotten it for her as a birthday present. He licked his lips. She looked cute today in a blue denim dungarees, a beige over sized cardigan, her tan heeled wedges, and her tan fringed bag.

She looked up at him. His hands rested on his hips with all his weight resting to one side.

"I am not going to ask again." His southern drawl was heavy.

Michonne let out a small smile before flicking the ash on the floor.

"I just... I just. I don't know." She pulled her gaze from his and took a small drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke to the side.

"Do you know something? You can't be involved in anyway." He kept his eyes on her.

Rick was hoping she didn't know anything, but he had a feeling she knew something.

"Michonne, you can't go accusing people without any evidence just because of a hunch or a whim. It doesn't work like that baby... I mean Michonne." _Baby._ The way he said that word made her swoon.

Rick's blue eyes scanned her face as she looked at him. He was hoping she wasn't involved in any way. Michonne let out a small huff before she spoke.

"I don't know anything Rick. I already told you. I just know he worked for Negan, and his brother did also. That's all I know."

Rick nodded at her.

"Ok, alright."

"I need to go." She flung the cigarette on the ground before stepping on it. She put her hand on her car door, about to step in, when Rick rested a hand on her waist and kissed her cheek, his beard gently grazing the side of her face. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, relishing in his touch.

She opened her eyes before turning to him.

"I'll call you later," Rick spoke. Michonne slowly nodded her head and stepped inside her car. Rick held the door open for her and shut the door behind her.

Rick watched her drive off before going back inside to speak with Negan.

* * *

 **Back Inside...**

"Just need to ask you a few questions."

Negan sat there with a cocky grin and Rick didn't like that.

Rick tapped his finger against his Colt Python gun.

"Ok, officers what can I help you with?" he grinned.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

"He just winds me the fuck up!" Rick said, slamming his car door behind him, then resting his head back against the headrest and closing his eyes. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands.

"He does. Is that because he used to have sex with Michonne? Or is this something to do with the case?" Shane turned to his partner and asked.

Rick opened his eyes and turned to look at Shane. He rested both of his hands on the steering wheel tightening his grip.

"Both! I just have a bad feeling about this case and him being involved with it somehow."

Shane nodded his head at his best friend.

"Come on. Let's head back to the station. We need to find his brother Spencer and speak to the captain." Rick turned the key in the ignition and sped off, heading towards Atlanta Precinct.

* * *

 **Later on that evening...**

"Dwight, Simon, have you found Spencer yet?" Negan gritted his teeth.

"Well, I want him found. The police are starting to sniff around. But not only that, Michonne is too and I can't have that. Find him. " Negan waved his hand before him.

Dwight and Simon both nodded their heads before heading out of the office. When he heard his office door click, Negan leaned his head back in his chair.

After a few minutes of silence and deep in his own thoughts, he opened his desk draw and pulled out several newspaper articles and spread them across his desk. He rested his head in his hands, looking down at the many different headlines.

* * *

Michonne lay next to Carl, both staring up at the ceiling. Many nights, Michonne would enjoy evenings like this with Carl. Just talking and laughing about anything. But tonight, they lay there in silence. She still seemed distracted and Carl could tell that. Whatever she had done that day hadn't helped. It only seemed to make matters worse because now, it felt like she wasn't even in the room tonight. When he was trying to do his homework, it was only one word answers. If he mentioned Rick, it was the same respond.

"Maggie says I am lucky." Carl broke the silence.

"Hmm? Why is that?" She questioned, turning on her side.

"She said I have a lot of people who love me and care about me."

"You are lucky, very lucky. A lot of people care about you. A lot of people love you."

Carl turned to the side so that they were both now looking at each other. Michonne ran a few fingers through his wavy brown hair. She looked down at the blue printed bedding, before looking up at his hazel eyes.

"Carl, when you're ready to speak about... you know what I am here. I want you to know we can..."

He let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I thought we talked about this?"

"No, we didn't. That's why I am asking you about this now."

"Ok."

"Ok," Michonne replied, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead.

"Night Carl." She kissed his head a few times before getting up off his bed.

"Night mom."

Michonne smiled.

"Couple more minutes than it's bedtime, please."

He smiled, pulling out his comic book and carrying on from where he was last up to. Michonne shut his bedroom door behind her. She walked along the hallway and came to stand in the kitchen. Michonne leaned her back against the counter with her arms folded, thinking about today and the confrontation with Negan, then with Rick. Rick still hadn't called and it was now after _9pm_.

She made her way over to the sink and started to wash the dishes from dinner. There was a knock at her apartment door, which she thought was strange at this time of night. Michonne checked her watch on her wrist it was now _9.15pm_.

"I am coming," she shouted, drying her hands on the dishcloth, before throwing it on the side.

Michonne opened her front door and, to her surprise, it was Rick. She let out a small smile, a part of her thankful that he had come around and surprised her.

"Can I come in?" Rick asked.

She nodded and let him inside. Michonne shut the door behind him. Rick lightly pecked Michonne's cheek, which she welcomed, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She could smell his cologne filling her nostrils. He smelled good.

"I know it's late and I am sorry for coming around at this time."

Michonne stood opposite Rick, both staring at each other. It almost felt awkward and Michonne didn't know why. Neither did Rick.

"I...I came round because I wanted to talk to you Michonne... about something."

Rick thought it wasn't just her visit with Negan but there was something else going on. Rick thought it was time for Michonne to tell him more about Carl. He had enjoyed spending time with him over the last few weeks, getting to know him and Michonne more. But he felt like he needed to no more.

"Yeah, you did about what?"

"I wanted to know, more about Carl. I wanted to know more about what happened. He's a good kid. I know it may not be any of my business, but I hear things from others. Small stuff, and I just wanna know more, because I care Michonne. I do. Not just about you, but Carl too." He looked down at his hands.

"Why Rick? Why do you want to know?" Michonne sighed.

Rick bit down on his bottom lip.

"Because I love you Michonne, and I know Carl is a part of you...And I see a real future with the both of you."

At that moment, Michonne knew it was time to tell Rick what had happened to Carl and herself.

She looked up to see him fiddling with the hem of her cardigan. He was standing there before her, his gaze burrowing into her soul. She dragged her eyes way from his, looking towards the side. Michonne let out a deep sigh before focusing her attentions back to Rick.

"Ok, But let me check on Carl first and make sure he's asleep."

Rick nodded his head. Michonne walked down checking in on Carl, who was now fast asleep. She turned out his bed side lamp and shut his bedroom door behind her. She rested her back against his door, letting out a shaky breath. Michonne headed back to her living room to where Rick sat, waiting.

She moved around to the front of the couch and took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"I can tell you Rick. I can tell you what happened. How Carl ended up being my son and me his mother."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

So, next chapter, we get to find out how Carl ended up in Michonne's care, but it won't give all the answers you're looking for... just yet.

Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.


	6. He's My Son

**Authors note:**

Thank you for the previous comments and all the new follows on this story. So, we're carrying on right from last chapter. The body has been identified and Spencer is still missing. Will Rick and Shane find him before Negan does?

* * *

 _"Oh, baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you  
So come on down and do what you've got to do  
You started this fire down in my soul  
Now can't you see it's burning out of control  
So come on down and satisfy the need in me  
'Cause only your good loving can set me free"_

Don't Leave Me this Way -

 _Thelma Houston_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **He's My Son**

Rick looked at Michonne, taking her hands into his and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"He needed me I had to protect him. Who else was going to Rick? I don't regret any of it. Not a day goes by where I have any regrets about taking him into my care. I hate the circumstances of how I got him, I do. But, I don't regret it. Taking care of him, even with me being so young, I would do it all again. Other people would have maybe put him into care." Michonne wiped away a tear with the back of her hands. Her knees were shaking as she spoke.

"What happened to his mother?" Rick asked, looking into her eyes.

"Lori. Her name was Lori. We don't talk about her. Carl and I. I try to get him to open up, but he won't," Michonne said, shaking her head.

"She, Lori...She died because of an overdose."

Rick closed his eyes, before his gaze landed back on Michonne. He had heard a lot of cases of overdoses, but it makes it sadder that it was a mother leaving a son behind.

"Carl he...Carl was there when Lori died. The next door neighbour had to ring the ambulance."

Rick nodded his head, wiping away a few tears that had streaked down her cheeks.

"I don't know what he remembers...if he even remembers anything. He never speaks about it, about her. I don't want him to forget her, so I wait. I wait for the day when he's good and ready. If he's ever ready, I'll be here for him," Michonne said, wiping more tears from her eyes.

Rick didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"The day I got called to the hospital was a blur. When I saw him sitting there, colouring in his picture, his face so sweet and innocent, I fell in love with him. He's mine. Doesn't matter that he doesn't look like me and that we don't share the same blood. It doesn't matter that I didn't give birth to him. He's my son. He's mine Rick. And Carl, he thinks of me as his mom. I like it when he calls me that." Michonne let out a small smile through her tears.

"You are his mom, Michonne. I can see that. And what about Carl's father Michonne?" Rick asked, taking her hands back within his.

"I don't know who he is. Lori said it was just some guy that she met one night. She didn't know his name," Michonne said, pulling her face as she looked around her living room.

He nodded his head. Rick thought about how, if he knew he was a father and had a son, he would want to know all about him.

Rick loved how much Michonne cared about Carl, even though she hadn't given birth to him. She stepped up and became that role model for him.

"There was no one else to look after him Rick. Lori's parents had died when she was younger. I couldn't _not_ raise him. I couldn't Rick. For him to be a child that gets lost in the system? I wasn't going to let that happen, especially not to him."

"Lori...she left a will. I guess that was the only decent thing she ever did. That if anything was to ever happen to her, I would take custody over Carl. He would be legally mine."

Rick let out a small smile.

There was a slight pause before she spoke again,

"I remember the day of the funeral, he seemed so sad that day. I caught a glimpse of him from the side and he just didn't understand. At least...I didn't think he did. The kid's smart." Michonne let out small laugh.

"Yeah, he is," Rick agreed, thinking back to when he first met Carl.

"That day, he started to call me mom." Michonne said, smiling.

"I thought it was a mistake, but it wasn't. It just fell, naturally, from his lips."

Michonne looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"The funeral was small and intimate. Lori didn't know a lot of people in these parts. She kept to herself, or so I thought. She hung out with the wrong friends, I was told."

Michonne pursed her lips together.

"She's buried in the cemetery nearby. I wanted to have her buried here so that Carl could visit her, but he won't go. I go to put flowers down every year, but he won't go with me. I don't know if he's mad...I don't know. He won't speak about it. I think he's angrier, now that he's older."

Michonne looked down at her hands.

"The girls, they helped me out so much over the years so that I can provide for him. Maggie, Sasha, Rosita… _even_ Andrea." She let out a small chuckle.

"Then Hershel, Ella, and Daryl all stepped up too."

"You have such an incredible bond with him Michonne," Rick said.

"I know, but what if... what if it's not enough? What If _I am_ not enough?" Michonne asked, standing up, her back turned away from Rick.

Rick followed her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"You've raised him on your own for 5 years, with help, love, and support from everyone. Trust me, it's enough." Rick said, running his hands down the front of her stomach.

Michonne turned around in his arms and looked up into Rick's eyes, her lower lip quivering.

"I know he misses that fatherly figure...He needs someone. I know I can't do both. I can't be his mother and his best friend I think...I think he needs someone like you," Michonne's eyes swelled with more tears.

Rick nodded. "And I will be."

Michonne gently nodded. She knew that Rick would be there for her and Carl.

"I just think about that day and, it breaks my heart every time. I know she didn't mean to, but I think about Lori at the hospital, leaving that poor innocent child behind like that. I could never do that to my own child. I could never leave them like that. He's a good kid." Michonne started hysterical crying.

"He's a great kid," Rick replied.

"You're such a good mom to Carl. You raised him so well. He loves you so much and cares about you. I could see that when he was grilling me that time."

She laughed.

"I see how you take care of him, maybe take care of my child one day," Rick whispered against her lips.

She smiled through her tears.

"I would like that one day." Michonne said.

"Me too." Rick replied, smiling.

"So, you'd want kids with me?" Rick asked.

Rick would love for Michonne to carry his child one day. All he ever wanted was to be a father.

"Yeah, I do." Michonne grinned, pulling him into a deep kiss.

* * *

"I gotta talk to you about something else." Rick removed his hands from around her neck. He looked down and she looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"I start surveillance soon. It will be overnight. We have a couple of suspects that we want to keep are eyes on."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I can't say anything more about it. The nightshifts are starting from tomorrow. I'll miss you and the late nights though," Rick grinned as he rubbed his fingers down the side of her arm.

"Well, we will have to do some early morning calls instead," she smirked.

"Yeah?" He raised his eye brows up.

"Yeah."

He moved on to place a kiss on her lips, earning him a moan from said succulent, plump lips.

Rick glided his hand down her body to cup her backside. He gave a quick squeeze, as they continued to passionately kiss.

"You know, you look real cute in these dungarees." He removed his lips from hers.

"Thank you. Are you staying the night? Please say you're staying the night," Michonne almost begged.

Rick bit down on his bottom lip. He loved it when Michonne was like this. They had only been intimate for the last few months, but he liked discovering this different side to Michonne. This was fast becoming one of his favourite sides.

"Yes, baby. Course I will."

"Let me just lock up first," Michonne replied.

Michonne locked her front door, then turned around to find Rick smiling at her. She intertwined her fingers with his, turning out the lights in her home as she led him towards her bedroom.

Rick sat on the edge of the bed as Michonne shrugged off her cardigan. She then came to stand before him, placing herself between his knees. He unclasped the straps on her dungarees, pulled them half way down her body, and lifted her t-shirt up. Michonne finished removing her t-shirt and bra from her body, revealing her stomach, where Rick placed soft kisses. Michonne closed her eyes, as Rick continued to suck, lick, and kiss down her belly. He hooked his fingers into her dungarees and pulled them down her toned thighs, until they were pooled at her feet.

Michonne ran her fingers through his curls as Rick moved her red lace underwear to the side, and brushed a finger over her sensitive clit; she gasped slightly.

"Open your legs a little wider for me baby," Rick rasped out.

Michonne widened her stance as she opened her eyes and looked down at Rick.

"Oh, just like that. Good girl."

Rick moved to his knees and inserted a finger into her walls. Michonne started to squirm, running her hands through his dark brown curls. He latched his mouth onto her clit and started to lick and suck. Michonne tightened around Rick's fingers. Meaning she was close and about to cum. Rick increased his speed and started to lick faster and suck harder.

"Ohh Rickkkk!" Michonne cried out.

He carried on until he knew her release was over. Rick rose to his feet and circled his thumb over her clit, causing her to slightly shudder and almost lose her balance.

He ran his hand down her smooth back and cupped her ass, grabbing onto it tightly. Rick started to kiss her lips, now wet from her juices. Michonne moaned, tasting herself all over her boyfriend's lips.

Rick smacked her ass, causing it to jiggle in his hands.

"Move over to the bed darling," Rick growled, pointing towards her bed.

Michonne nodded, walking over to the bed.

"On your back."

Michonne laid with her back on the edge of the bed and her knees bent and wide. Rick made quick work of removing all of his clothes. He walked over to Michonne. He pulled her underwear off her body and looked, in awe, down at her now swollen pussy lips. He rubbed the tips of his fingers over her hard nipples, which were now hard as rocks.

Michonne used her fingers to part her own pussy lips as she took in Rick's full thick length and girth inside of her walls. Her legs naturally wrapped around his waist, but Rick moved them both over his shoulders. He was now at a different angle. He was deeper.

"You're so tight Chonne."

Rick started to slide his manhood in and out, finding the rhythm that they both liked. Rick loved how his girlfriend could take all of him like this.

Michonne couldn't stop the loud sigh that had escaped her lips.

"Oh, don't stop Rick," Michonne breathlessly spoke.

Rick increased his pace.

"Oh, God, that's so good Rick. Harder, give it to me harder."

Rick bent down and sucked her hard nipple into his mouth. He licked around the areola and towards the tip of her dark bud. Then, he softly bit down on her nipple, which caused her to hiss.

He released her nipple from his mouth. Rick looked down into her eyes as she looked up into his. He had this possessiveness over her, like he was going to consume all of her. She bit down on her lip as Rick continued to thrust even harder.

He felt himself tense, his own orgasm nearly there. She had milked him for every last drop, which resulted in her own climax.

Rick rotated his hips a few times, emptying himself into her. He removed both of Michonne's legs from his shoulders. They moved onto the bed, pulling the covers over themselves as they fell asleep, naked.

* * *

 **Earlier that day...**

"Captain, it's him, I know it's him. There is just something about him," Rick said, pacing his Captain's office.

"Ok, you take Ford, Walsh, and Rhee for surveillance over the next couple of weeks. That is all I am giving you, Rick. If it's really this guy, you'll have find the evidence needed to prove it in that timeframe," Morgan said, pointing between Rick and Shane.

"Thank you, sir."

Morgan nodded.

"Rick, I don't need to tell you this, but I am going to. Negan is a well-connected business man in Atlanta. But if you're wrong, this will not only back fire on you, but on Walsh and the rest of the team." Rick turned to look at his partner and best friend.

Shane nodded.

"We understand that," Rick replied, turning back to the captain.

Rick walked out of the captain's office to find the others and tell them the plan for the next few weeks. Really, the only thing he would miss is seeing Michonne and Carl in the evenings. His hope was that solving this case would be good for all of them in the long run.

Rick and Shane went to find Abraham and Glenn to tell them about the plan for the next couple of weeks. Their only questioned:

"So, when do we start?"

* * *

 **Earlier On That Same Day...**

"Michonne, Carol wants to speak you in the back," Maggie said as she walked past her friend.

"Ok," Michonne said, rolling her eyes.

She made her way to the back and down the hallway. Reaching the office door, she lightly knocked.

Hearing Carol beckon her in, Michonne opened the door to find Carol sitting behind her desk. Michonne had noticed Carol hadn't been looking great for a while, but her grey hair looked even greyer and thinner; her frame looked weaker. Also, she hadn't been spending a lot of time at the club either.

"Michonne, take a seat." Michonne pulled out a chair and sat opposite Carol.

"Carol, are you ok?" she asked.

"No, I am not. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I have cancer, Michonne. I am dying. They tell me I only have about 3 months to live, if that."

Michonne's eyes widened, taking in this information.

"So, yeah cancer finally beat me, after all these years of battling, it finally caught up with me," she croaked out.

Carol had been battling lung cancer for the last year. The cancer had spread through one lung to the other and now into other organs.

When Carol started coughing, Michonne stood up to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and hand it to Carol. Carol took a sip, and Michonne sat back down in front of her.

"So Michonne, there was another reason why I wanted to talk to you. I know that you can run this club. You have basically been doing it for years now. I want to give you Disco Inferno."

Michonne was stunned and speechless.

"It's no surprise how hard you work here. Plus, the staff loves you and the customers love you too. I want to give you this place. You have worked incredibly hard here and I have no children. I don't want this place left to anyone else. Really, I wouldn't trust this place in anyone's hands but yours.

So, all you have to do is say yes, and sign here." Carol handed Michonne a legal document. Michonne took the paper from her hands, her own hands shook as she read the document.

"There is no time to think, I already know what your answer is." Carol smiled.

"Say yes Michonne, and this place is all yours."

"Yes. Yes. I won't let you down Carol," Michonne cried.

"I know you won't Michonne. You have done such a great job so far. It's yours from today."

Michonne left Carol's office not that long after. Well, it would be her office now.

"So, what did the old hag want?" Maggie asked as she cleaned the bar top.

"Maggie! Well, she just gave me Disco Inferno. It's mine. This place is mine. I am the owner of Disco Inferno," Michonne said as she looked out into the bar.

* * *

 **Over at the Sanctuary...**

It was late in the evening and Negan was sitting in his office, spinning around and around in his chair, waiting for the news he had been wanting to hear for so long.

"We found Spencer. We know where he's been hiding out," Simon said, walking into his boss's office.

Negan grinned.

"Good. Now go and get the car, I am coming with you this time." Negan got up from his chair and walked around his desk. On his way out, he stopped and picked up his trusty bat Lucille, named after his faithful wife.

Negan exited first, with Simon, Arat, and Dwight following behind him.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

So maybe Rick and Shane were a little too late to start their surveillance? We finally know how Carl ended up in Michonne's care, but does that mean everything is solved?

What are your thoughts on this chapter and what do you think will happen next?

Chapter 7 is done, so hopefully, not too long for an update.


	7. I am Just Going To Say This

**Authors Note:**

Continuing from last chapter, we're picking up with Negan, who has found what he's been looking for... some more characters are introduced. We're nearly at the end.

Thank you for all your previous comments and you all made some valid points.

This chapter has to be by far my favourite chapter...so please, I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think?

* * *

 _Oh, that's the way, uh-huh uh-huh  
I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh  
I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh  
I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way, uh-huh uh-huh  
I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh_

 _KC and the Sunshine Band- (that's the way I like it)_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **I am Just Going To Say This**

* * *

 **30 minutes Later...**

Negan knocked on the chipped red-painted door near downtown Atlanta.

There was a few minutes of pause before the doors made a loud sound as they were opened.

"You're finally here what took you-"Spencer said, freezing in his tracks, shocked to see who was at the door.

"Expecting someone else?" Negan questioned.

There in front of him stood his ex-boss Negan, with Dwight on his right and Arat and Simon standing right behind him. Spencer swallowed hard.

"So, this is where you have been hiding out?" Negan asked, pushing Spencer's shoulder with his wooden bat. He welcomed himself into Spencer's "home," if that's what he called it.

Negan had his hair slicked back and was wearing his black leather jacket. He had Lucille resting on his left shoulder.

He walked inside, looking around, before spinning to face Spencer, a wide grin on his face.

"We, w-we can...ca- can make a-a pro-proposal- a de-al." Spencer stuttered.

"There is no deal. There is no proposal. None." Negan glared at the man before him.

After Dwight, Arat and Simon walked inside, Simon shut the door behind them. They all stood in a circle around Spencer.

"You, my friend are done." Negan pointed his bat in his face.

I am telling you right now you're done. You were supposed to be out looking after my stash, gathering supplies," Negan raised his voice, startling Spencer.

"Your brother Aiden he was swallowing his hate and getting shit done. Unlike you." He walked closer to him as he shouted in his face.

"P-Ple-ase...P-Ple-ase," Spencer raised his hands before his face.

"That takes guts what he did. He had to sacrifice himself. And that's what got him killed, listening to you and your shit. He became weak just like you! And there is you...You know what I am thinking... let me take a BIG guess." Negan said, leaning further into Spencer's space.

"It's because you got no guts!" Negan said, plunging a sharp knife into Spencer's stomach ripping the through his flesh.

"How embarrassing there they are. They were inside you the whole damn time. You did have guts." He whispered into his ear. Spencer grabbed his stomach, trying to hold his falling guts, as blood flew everywhere. Finally, he fell to the floor with a thud. He tried to speak, but more blood poured out of his mouth.

Negan stepped over Spencer's body, walking away and leaving him to die. He handed the knife over to Dwight.

"Get rid of this... and the body properly this time."

Dwight nodded his head.

They carried the body to an abandoned warehouse. Two other associates had appeared and helped wrap the body in a black body bag. They all walked inside opening a steel door, crackling flames burned before them. The three men threw the body into the fire. Dwight and Simon stood to the side. Dwight leaned his back against the cold wall brick, watching as the body burned to ashes.

* * *

 **A few weeks later...**

"Are you coming out for a smoke?" Maggie asked her boss and best friend Michonne.

"No, I am ok. You guys go on ahead," Michonne pulled her face, rubbing a hand across her stomach, as if this would sooth the un-easy feeling in her stomach. Over the last few days she hadn't been feeling too well.

Maggie looked at her, then to Andrea who just shrugged her shoulders.

Jesus, Andrea, and Maggie were all lined up outside with their backs against the brick wall.

"Michonne, how long she not been coming out for a smoke?" Maggie asked, taking a small drag from her cigarette.

"What do you mean?" Andrea quizzed.

"Well that is the fourth time I've asked this week. How many you asked?"

"Couple of times," Andrea replied, inhaling from her own cigarette.

"And Jesus you?" Maggie leaned forward her foot resting on the wall looking across at him as she waited for his answer.

"Hmm, you have a point. She hasn't been coming out, which isn't like her," he replied.

It wasn't like Michonne not to come out for a smoke. She would be out at any given opportunity to have a cigarette. But this had been the same occurrence over the last few weeks.

"I am telling ya'll, she's pregnant!" Maggie nodded her head and taking another drag.

Andrea and Jesus both turned to Maggie with a confused look.

"Hey, I was just saying what ya'll were thinking. I am going to confront her."

Maggie put out her cigarette quickly on the ashtray and ran off ahead up the stairs of the club.

Jesus and Andrea both pulled a face at each other, putting out their own cigarette's and following behind her.

As they walked down the hallway, they noticed that Michonne had just come out of the bathroom. They could hear the toilet flushing behind her. She wiped her hand across her mouth, just as she was met with six pairs of eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"I am just going to say this right away and say what I gotta say. Michonne you having a baby?" Maggie folded her arms across her chest looking at Michonne.

She looked stunned. Looking between Maggie then to Andrea and then to Jesus who was all staring at her.

"What? No."

Michonne hadn't been feeling well the last couple of weeks and it seemed to get worse over the last few days. Or was it to do with them identifying Aiden as the victim? But she put it down to something she ate. Wasn't it? Or maybe not eating enough.

The clocks started to turn in her head. Michonne tried to remember when her last period was. She and Rick had been having sex for a few months, numerous times a week. They haven't been using anything because she had the IUD.

Thinking how she could have got caught out may have been when she switched over her IUD, but she thought she would be ok.

 _Oh god_ she thought. Her eyes widened in shock with the realisation that she might be.

"I think...I think I might be..." Michonne confessed.

Michonne placed her hand over her mouth about to heave. She turned around and ran back to the toilet. She threw up again.

"Told ya'll, when am I ever wrong?" Maggie swayed her head to the side and snapping her fingers with a smile on her face.

Andrea was about to speak when Maggie held her hand up. "Don't-"

Michonne came out of the bathroom door leaning her head on the side of the door frame. She looked awful.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Andrea asked rubbing a hand down the side of Michonne's arm.

She shook her head.

"No," she spoke quietly.

"Ok, hold on a minute."

Maggie went into the office down the hall. She rummaged inside of her black slouch bag looking for a pregnancy test box.

She walked back down the corridor handing over the white square box to Michonne. It was an in-home early pregnancy test.

"Why do you carry pregnancy test around in your handbag?" she questioned.

"Come on, this isn't about me. Take the test Michonne," Maggie replied.

Michonne nodded at her friend.

"Ok," she whispered.

Michonne headed back inside the toilet, shutting the door behind her. Jesus sat on the floor opposite the door, with Maggie and Andrea stood up against the wall. Maggie was filing her nails whilst she waited.

Sasha walked up the corridor taking in the scene before her in.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she folded her arms over looking between all three of them.

"Waiting on Michonne to take this pregnancy test," Maggie answered.

Sasha's face dropped, as did her arms to the side of her body.

Five minutes later, they heard the toilet door open, and Michonne appeared.

"Well?" Andrea asked.

"I won't know the test says it takes two hours."

"Ok, well we will wait with you," Sasha replied.

Michonne nodded her head. Looking at her watch, Disco Inferno would be open in several hours.

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

They had kept themselves busy for the next two hours whilst they waited for the test to come back positive or negative.

Rosita walked through the doors of the club whistling. She stopped in her tracks when she walked into the office and was confronted by Michonne sitting behind the office desk, Andrea flicking through a magazine, Sasha with her headphones on in the corner, Jesus shuffling a pack of deck cards in his hands, and Maggie biting down on her thumb.

"What is going on? Why are you all in here?" she questioned.

"We're waiting to see if Michonne's pregnancy test comes back positive," Andrea said not lifting her head from the magazine, and licking her finger and flicking through to the next page.

Rosita turned her head to the side to look at Michonne. Who had now looked up at Rosita.

"Pregnant? You get yourself pregnant by Rick?" she asked.

"I don't know," Michonne replied.

"Well sounds like it." Michonne rolled her eyes at Rosita.

"I think it's time ya'll," Maggie spoke as she moved from the opposite end of the room.

"I can't look," Michonne placed her hands over her eyes.

Her and Rick hadn't been together that long. She knew what she felt for Rick was love. Maybe even more than love, if there was ever a feeling or a word to describe how she felt towards him. If they were pregnant, she was sure Rick would be happy about it as they had briefly discussed having children.

"Maggie, you look," Michonne said.

Sasha removed her headphones from her ears, Andrea placed the magazine on the glass coffee table, and Jesus stopped shuffling the deck of cards. Aside from Rosita, they all came to stand around her.

"I can't, Andrea."

"Jesus," Andrea said.

"I am not touching that stick." Jesus replied.

Rosita pushed everybody out of the way, picking up the pee stick in her hands.

"So, what did the instructions say?" Andrea asked.

"It says after two hours if a dark brown circle is visible in the mirror then it activated an active pregnancy, "Maggie confidently replied.

They all turned their heads to Maggie looking confused. Maggie rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders before taking a seat on the tan leather couch.

"You're pregnant," Rosita said.

"I am pregnant?" She questioned herself. "Let me see." She took the test out of Rosita's hands.

Michonne didn't think she would be the first one to get pregnant out of everyone. She always thought Maggie and Glenn would be.

She looked down at the liquid, which had turned a brown colour.

She thought she needed to go to the doctors now to book an appointment to confirm the news before she even thought about telling Rick. But Michonne wouldn't get a chance to make that appointment today. A man and a woman walked through her club doors before any of her friends got to congratulate her.

* * *

"Good afternoon ma'am. I am Tobin Douglas, and this is my partner Tara Chambler."

The woman simply nodded her head and let out a small smile at Michonne and everyone else. She seemed new, a rookie, a bit un-sure of herself.

"We need to ask you a few questions and bring you to the station for questioning,"

"For what?" Michonne looked between the two police officers.

"It's about an Aiden Monroe, but please ma'am, we would like you to come with us to the station for further questions."

Michonne knew it was only a matter of time before Atlanta precinct would come to ask her questions about Aiden.

"Ok," Michonne nodded. She stepped out of the way as Tobin let her pass in front of him.

"Will you get Carl from school please?" Michonne asked her friends.

"You know we will," Andrea replied.

They all stood by as Michonne got in the back of the blue and white police car. They watched her drive away. Michonne turned her head in the back of the car watching her friends. They seemed to get smaller with the distance she travelled down the road.

"Do you think she has anything to do with it?" Sasha asked.

"Why are you even asking? Course she doesn't," Maggie snapped.

"Wait until Rick hears about this..."Andrea trailed off.

"Wait until he sees this, taking Michonne like that in a squad car." Jesus looked up. Michonne had now disappeared.

"Sasha, you go and get Carl from school and drop him off with Ella until we figure all of this out."

"We still opening tonight?" Sasha looked at Maggie.

"Yeah we are. We have too. Fuck. I need to ring Glenn," Maggie said, running down the hall. She picked up the phone off the receiver and called her husband.

* * *

Maggie got off the phone with Glenn straight away, telling him what happened. He had to get off the phone quick and find Rick and tell him the news. He knew already Rick wasn't going to be happy.

Glenn raced down the corridor, looking through all the rooms. He asked every police officer in sight.

"Has anyone seen Rick? Have any of you guys seen Rick?"

There was a collective "no's" from everyone he asked and passed.

Glenn was searching though the whole police department, still no luck. He stopped off inside their meeting conference room.

"Abraham, have you seen Rick?"

"He went to go and get bacon off the pork."

Glenn looked at him and blinked his eyes a few times.

"He went out to grab lunch with Shane he should be back soon. What's happened? Why are you sweating?"

"I've been running...Look Michonne has been brought in for questioning and I need to find Rick," Glenn replied, trying to catch his breath back.

Both men left the room, heading towards the main doors out of the station, just as Rick and Shane walked in laughing.

"Rick, I've been looking for you."

"What's up Glenn?"

"Hey buddy, why are you so out of breath?" Shane asked with a smug grin on his face.

Shane and Rick both laughed together.

"It's...It's Michonne," he managed to get out.

Rick suddenly stopped laughing.

"What about Michonne?"

"She's been brought in for questioning."

"What?"

"To do with Aidan Monroe, they're asking her questions. Rick, I know you said she knew him. But does she know anything else?"

"She doesn't have anything they need...or we need." Rick cocked his head to the side.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Rick ran down the corridor fast his boots clicking on the white tiled flooring, his hands were gripped into a balled fist. Shane wasn't that too far behind him. They were both racing to the interview room. Where they knew she would be.

"We had to bring her in for questioning," Gareth said to Rick who looked scared.

"Who the fuck brought her in for questioning and who authorised this?" Rick questioned the young man.

"I want the names of them NOW!" he stopped in his tracks to turn and face the young man with light brown hair.

"You go and find out now Gareth, and you bring them to me. You understand?" Rick placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a good squeeze. Gareth nodded his head fast. Rick pushed him on the back as he walked off even faster down the corridor.

"Because whoever they are, they are DONE!" Rick snarled.

"I think its Tobin and the new rookie," Shane said, glancing into the interview room.

Rick wanted to walk in. He wanted to talk to her and make sure she was ok. He placed his hands on the wall dropping his head low.

Shane stood at the side with his back leaning against the yellow painted wall. His legs crossed and his arms folded across his broad chest.

Morgan, their captain, walked past.

Rick removed his hands from off the wall.

"Captain, I am going to talk out of line, but please tell me you didn't authorise this." He pointed towards the plastic screen.

"Why is my girlfriend in there?" Rick asked, resting his hands on his waist.

"No, Rick course I didn't. It must have been from the other department. They have been putting pressure on us to solve this case. They heard about Michonne knowing him. And Spencer is still missing...Look she's not getting arrested. They're asking her questions about Spencer and Aiden. She knew them both." He sighed.

"She didn't know them." He threw his hands in the air.

"Michonne worked with them, years ago it's a different thang," he rubbed his hand down the side of his face.

"Look Rick, there just asking her some questions, she isn't a suspect."

"Well, that's all it best be." Rick growled.

"Rick, do you need five?" Morgan asked.

"No sir, no. I am good." He waved his hands in the air.

"Walsh."

"Come on brother, let's go outside for two minutes, get some fresh air. We will be back just in time for when the interview starts." Shane wrapped an arm around Rick's shoulders as they left the police department.

Rick nodded his head as he walked out with his best friend.

* * *

After Rick took a few minutes to calmed down, they both came back inside. They were now watched the interview take place.

Michonne sat on the opposite side of Douglas and Chambler.

"You want to smoke?" Tobin asked, offering her a cigarette stick and the lighter.

The smell and thought of smoking made her want to heave. She knew Rick would be watching the interview by now.

"No, I am ok," Michonne replied.

She had a small sip of her water from her plastic cup. She needed to ease down the nausea.

"Do you mind if I do?"

"Yeah, I do actually," Michonne said as she rubbed a hand over her stomach.

Rick seen this interaction and looked confused.

"Ok," Tobin placed the cigarette packet and the light back down on the table.

"So, Miss Jones we have to ask you some questions."

* * *

Four hours later and the interview process was finally over. Michonne had answered every question honestly to do with Negan, then to Aidan and finally to Spencer. Michonne had felt exhausted after today. The interview door and opened wide and she was greeted by her boyfriend, Rick.

"Hey," Rick wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a tight hug. He closed his eyes. Rick just wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Hi, I just want to go home and see Carl," she let out a small cry. Today had been a day. She found out she was pregnant and was brought in for questioning. She was tired and all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"Ok, I can come with you. Let me come with you?" Rick asked, pulling out of her hug. He looked down at Michonne and wiped away a few tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Ok," she nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head into his neck. Michonne inhaled his familiar scent. She wrapped her other arm around his waist.

"I'll call you later," Rick mouthed to Shane on his way out.

Rick walked past Tobin and he snarled. He pulled Michonne even closer into his hug. They both walked out the station together and got into Rick's car. They drove over to Ella and Hershel's home in silence.

* * *

They picked Carl up. They had a quick bite to eat as Ella had made homemade stew and Michonne couldn't say no. She hadn't eaten anything the last few hours. And now she had the possibility of a baby to think about. They went back home to Michonne's apartment. She just wanted to go to sleep.

Carl had gone to his bedroom. About ten minutes afterwards, Rick could tell Michonne was tired.

"Come on, you go lay down. I will do everything else. I will even feed the damn cats," he chuckled.

She smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ok, thank you. Come to bed when you're done?"

"I will," he kissed her lips.

Rick was tidying up when Carl came into the kitchen. He was washing a few dishes and didn't hear Carl walk into the kitchen.

"Is my mom ok?" Carl questioned.

"Woah, buddy you scared me," Rick placed a hand over his chest and smiled.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, what were you saying?" Rick said, removing the hand off his chest and dried his hands.

"What happened today? I know something happened."

"Yeah, something did I am not going to lie about that. I am sure your mom will tell you what's wrong in her own time. Plus, she's just tired, and I don't think she wants you to worry or panic."

Carl nodded.

"Is it something to do with Negan? It's always something to do with him." He looked up to Rick who was now staring back at him. Rick didn't like Negan. Every time his name was mentioned there was just this feeling that something wasn't quite right. He tapped his knuckles against the counter top, his jaw starting to tighten.

Rick fed Moon and Shine, then stayed up and chatted with Carl for a little while longer. Carl went to bed not long after that.

Rick rang Shane and explained that everything is ok. Shane managed to get him the information. It was another department that had given the go ahead to bring Michonne in. Unfortunately, Douglas and Chambler was only doing their job. No charges would be filed against Michonne and she would not be questioned again. It was a big misunderstanding.

He walked into Michonne's bedroom, stripping off his clothes as he moved through the room. He climbed into bed next to Michonne, who was already fast asleep. She slightly stirred.

"Rick?"

"I am still here baby. I will always be here for you." He kissed her neck and snuggled her tight as they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Michonne woke up the next day feeling slightly more energized. She was wearing one of Rick's brown t-shirts as she turned around in Rick's arms to brush some loose curls away from his face.

He slowly opened his eyes. She met his gaze and smiled.

"Morning."

"Morning beautiful." He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

She laughed.

"You ok?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Michonne nodded as she sat up.

"I am ok," Rick replied.

"I know."

"How?"

"Because I am ok too," She smiled.

Michonne leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. She pushed Rick's shoulder back, removed his boxers and straddled him. She removed her t- shirt it one quick motion and flung it across her room. She looked at the alarm clock. They had a bit of time before Carl would need waking up for school.

He ran a hand up her stomach and cupped her breasts gently. Rick rolled them over so she was now on her back.

"Baby, you had a stressful day yesterday let me take care of you."

Michonne nodded her head.

Rick kissed her lips and dipped his tongue inside her mouth. He then kissed down her lean neck. Michonne closed her eyes and bit down on her full bottom lip. Rick continued to travel down, kissing and sucking across her breasts and stomach. He came face to face with the sweet smell of her arousal.

He started to eat Michonne out, slowly and relentlessly at first. He started by licking the hood of her clit with the tip of his tongue, running over it in long strokes. Rick parted his lips and started to suck on clit between his pink lips. He swirled his tongue around and around faster and faster.

"You taste so good, mmm," he moaned.

Rick then stared sucking and licking on her outer folds. He dipped his tongue into her wet opening.

Michonne writhed in shock beneath him, her arms stretched out above her head as she gripped onto the pillow. As her climax hit her, and the remnants were all over Rick's chin and beard.

"Oh...Rick."

Rick moved back up Michonne's body, pinning Michonne's legs with his arms as he bent down and sucked on her hard nipple. Rick lined himself up and entered Michonne with his large manhood. His grunts got louder every time he thrust deeper into her slick canal. She cried out.

"Ssssh quiet baby," Rick whispered as he sucked on her ear lobe. He continued to pump his hips in and out.

Michonne whimpered out more.

She placed a hand over her mouth to muffle any more sounds.

"Give me those lips...move your hand Chonne." She removed her hand from over lips. Rick covered them with his own as he sucked at her tongue.

Michonne watched as the man she loved brought them both to the most orgasmic pleasure.

* * *

After their early morning tryst, Rick had offered to drop Carl off at school. Rick needed to go home and change, so Michonne agreed, since he wanted her to stay in bed and sleep some more.

Michonne had yet to tell Rick about the baby. She wanted to get it confirmed by the doctor first before she told him. She was nervous about telling him, but the thought of a carrying their child made her happy. She wondered whether it would be a girl or a boy. Who it would look like? She placed a hand over her stomach and smiled.

Michonne picked up the receiver and dialled the number for her primary doctor. They didn't have any appointments until the afternoon, so she would have to nervously wait for a few hours. There was a knock at her apartment door just as she was about to leave. Michonne opened her front door surprised.

"Daryl."

"Hey Chonne."

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Michonne asked.

"I heard about what happened yesterday and I wanted to come see you. Make sure your ok."

"Yeah... I am ok. Rick took care of me," Michonne let out a small smile.

Daryl nodded. "That's good. I am glad you're ok."

"Just have these for Carl." He held up the next edition of _The Walking Dead_. She smiled.

"Thank you." She took it from his hands, placing them to the side.

"Were you about to head out?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah. I was about to go to the doctor's. Can you come with me?" Michonne asked.

"You're not sick are you?" He questioned.

"No. Pregnant, I think," she casually said, picking up her bag and keys from the side.

Daryl looked at Michonne shocked.

"I know, I had that same look."

Michonne drove herself and Daryl to her doctor's appointment. He thought it was best she didn't get on his motorcycle. If Rick would find out, he would be furious. It would be more trouble than its worth. They arrived not that shortly before her appointment time to see the doctor. It was confirmed. She was expecting a baby with Rick. She was about 4 weeks along. Michonne thought about when she was going to tell him the good news. Maybe tonight, when Rick come home to sleep for his night shift.

* * *

 **Later on that night...**

Rick, Shane, Glenn and Abraham were out on a stake out. They were watching the club _The Sanctuary_.

In one car was Glenn and Abraham, parked on the opposite side of street. Rick and Shane were in the other. Rick decided it was best to use Shane's car as people would spot Rick's car since not a lot of people owned a dark blue ford Grand Torino. They had spent the last week few weeks watching Negan and the people who worked for him. They had taken taking pictures, but none of them was of any good use. They had found nothing. _Yet._

Shane and Rick were currently sitting in the police control car with the widows slightly open. It had been another quiet stake out and they were just about to call it a night, when they got lucky.

Over the radio came Abraham's powerful strong voice.

"Hey boys, are you getting this?"

"Yeah we are," Shane picked up the walkie talkie and replied.

Rick looked through the binoculars. Shane picked up his own as he placed the walkie talkie in his lap.

The Club door opened at _11.45pm_. Rick checked the time on the dash board. The club wasn't open yet, so whatever was happening, was happening outside of business hours.

"Is that Jadis?" Shane squinted his eyes through the lense.

"Yeah, that's her alright." Rick shifted in his seat.

Rick had some awkward encounters with Jadis in the past. Several times, she had propositioned him to have casual sex with her. It made him squirm in his seat, the thought of Jadis touching him.

"What is she doing here? She's well out of her jurisdiction."

Jadis stepped inside the club with her two associates, Brion and Tamiel.

Then, another black car pulled up and out stepped a tall man. He had a black eye patch over his right eye.

"That's Philip Blake," a voice came through on the receiver, which crackled through the radio.

Rick nodded.

He pressed the button down. "Yeah, this is not a coincidence fellas."

Philip Blake was also known as The Governor. The Governor was known for being cunning, cruel, and savage. He was the owner of the club called _"The Woodbury"_.

Another car had now pulled up next to the others and out stepped a short man with a black mullet.

"Eugene Porter," Shane whispered.

Eugene was a smart man and if Rick had to guess, it was Eugene who made the drugs and supplied them to the many different clubs.

Rick continued to look through the binoculars as Shane took pictures of the well know drug dealers.

The evidence was now starting to pile up against Negan, and this brought a cocky smile to Rick's face.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Only three more chapters until we're at the end. Next chapter, everything is revealed.

As always, thank you for your continued support. What did you think of this chapter? Michonne is pregnant. Do we still think she has something to do with Aiden and Spencer? Hmmm. And Negan killed Spencer, but did he kill Aidan?


End file.
